The Day the World Stood Chibi
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: What happens when Sora, Riku, and Organization XIII wake up to be chibis? Just who's the person that made it that way? An idea I've had and will try to update constantly. Maybe funny.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in all the worlds. Everything was peaceful, the birds were singing, the fish were flying, and OH MY GOSH THERE WAS A LOUD KAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOM! Uh oh...

The **SuperDeform**ality

"Maaaaaan...What the hell was that?" Axel woke up. He got out of his bed and looked out his window, and what did he see? A big heap of darkness outside like everyday. "Xigbar must've done something stupid again" he sighed and closed his eyes before falling backwards to go back to sleep. But instead, he flip right off of his bed.

"The hell was up with that?!" he screams. But that was before he looked up at what seemed to be the oddest thing in his life since he saw Xaldin steal one of Larxene's dresses and put one on. "OH MY GOSH!" he screams.

-At Destiny Island- "ZzZzZzZzZ..." Sora said as he slept. "Riku...no more killing, okay?" he talked in his sleep. Just then, his poupu shaped phone rung. "AAHH!" he jumps out of bed. After landing on what would've been soft if not for the impact bed, he tried to reach over to the phone. "C'mon, reeeaaach!" he tried to edge close to the phone until he finally got it.

"Sora's room, talk" he answers. "Sora, it's Riku" Riku answers. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sora asks. "It's 12:00 P.M. Sora!" Riku shouts. He looks at his clock. "There goes the rest of the night" he thinks. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Riku asks. Sora starts to tear up. "Well gee Riku, if you think I'm ugly, all ya gotta do is say so" he tries hard not to cry.

"Just look in the mirror!" Riku shouts. "Fine, but don't start gagging if I am _that_ ugly" Sora puts the phone down and turns to get off the bed when..."Ouch!" he hits the floor. "Oh, man" he groans, then looks up to his bed. "My bed grew!" Sora gets up to notice he's only a few inches taller than his bed. He walks over to the mirror and takes a reeeeaaaaalllll good look. "I lost height!" Sora smiles. "Sora!" Riku calls from the phone. "Yeah?" Sora runs back to get it.

"You didn't lose height!" he yells. Sora's eyes downsize by a few inches. "Then what happened?" Sora asks. "Why're you asking me? I'm just as confused!" Riku yells. "I look like a bite sized treat!" Sora looks over to the mirror. "I'm guessing our ages must've dropped, cause I look like a 6-year-old!" Riku groans. "Maybe" Sora shrugs. "Meet me at my house and we'll talk more" Riku finishes. "Fine, later" Sora hangs up.

So Sora runs over to the door, only to find out he can't reach the knob by a few inches. "C'mon!" Sora tries to jump at it. His hand barely touches the knob before he falls back. "Oh, great" he groans.

-Back at the Organization HQ- "One more should be enough" Axel picks up another book off his shelf and sets it on the stack of books he'd been piling up on near the door. He sets it in place and climbs up to the top. "Finally!" he grabs onto the knob, only to notice..."Wait, I gotta pull the door in!" he groans. "Friggin crap!" he bangs his head on the door.

"What was that?" a voice come from the other side of the door. "Demyx? Demyx!" Axel calls. "Axel? Are you okay?" Demyx asks. "No! I've been downgraded into a cheesey bite door and I can't open the door!" he complains. "...A cheesey bite?" Demyx questions. "I'm just smaller, got it memorized!" he yells. "And you say you can't open the door?" Demyx asks. "Duh!" Axel snaps. "What do you want me to do?" Demyx asks.

Axel starts to twitch madly and starts to breathe really fast. "PUSH OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO STEAM!" he yells. "Fine, fine" Demyx starts pushing the door. Axel turns the knob and the door slams open. "Well, it's open now!" Demyx steps in. "Axel? Axe-Hey! You got all three volumes of the Strawberry Soda manga!" he picks one up and flips through the pages.

Axel slams the door on Demyx's head and drops from the crater in his wall. "Oh, great! Xemnas is gonna kill me for that!" he looks back at the hole. "Yeeesh! You weren't kiddin!" Demyx looks at his _chibified_ friend. "So are you" Axel points. Demyx looks down at his short body and overlapping coat. "GOOD GRAVY! What the hell happened?" he yells. "That's what I'd like to know!" Axel flails his arms. "Guys!" Roxas comes running down the hall to Axel's room. "I got smaller!" he bounces. "A little late to the party Roxy" Axel watches him bounce.

"What're we gonna do?" Roxas stops and looks at them all teary eyed at them. "Is it me, or does that teary eye thing look even cuter than usual?" Demyx asks. "Yeah, and his cheeks are cuter too" Axel pinches Roxas's cheeks. "Owwwww!" Roxas groans. "Oh, too, cute" Axel says slowly as Demyx nods in agreement. "Attention Organization XIII members, attention. Everybody must report to the meeting room right now! I repeat...oh, nevermind. Just get your asses down to the meeting room pronto!" Xemnas says over the intercom. "He better have some answers for us" Demyx sighs. "Ya never know..." Roxas shrugs.


	2. How Do We Do?

Sora is finally able to reach the doorknob, by standing on his Why My Friends Think I'm an Idiot book. "Final-friggin-ly!" he turns the knob and scurries down the hall. He stares at the objects either a few, or several inches taller than him. "WHYYYYY!" he screams as he falls to his knees and cries.

Chapter Moo: How do **_we_** do?

Sora nearly trips down the stairs and breaks his neck when he finally reaches the bottom and walks into the kitchen. "Mom?" he calls as he notices the kitchen is quiet except for DuckTales playing on the T.V on the counter. "Good morning, Sora" Tifa calls from an unknown part of the kitchen. "Where are you?" he calls. She waves an arm over to him as high as she can over the table.

Sora runs over to the other side of the table to see his mom's butt sticking out of the cupboard underneath the sink. "Oh..." Sora starts to blush. "Hi honey" she gets up and turns around, smiling sweetly at him. "MomIgotturnedintoabitesizedtreatforbreakfast! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Sora explains and covers his head after seeing Tifa is an inch taller than him. "You look so cute! This reminds me of when you were a 6-year-old! You looked so cute and smilely and happy!" she hugs him. "Mom!" Sora tries to breath between her chest, arms, and MEGA strength.

"Sorry, hun" she lets go. "What happened?" Sora asks. "I honestly have no idea. I'm so short now, I can't cook breakfast" she scans herself. "NO BREAKFAST! I **_need_** breakfast! Nobody can't not run on breakfast! Babies need breakfast! Kids need breakfast! Adults need breakfast! EVEN BREAKFAST NEEDS BREAKFAST!" Sora starts to twitch and drool madly.

"Oh, Sora. There'll be breakfast, I just need to find what I need first" she sighs, turning back around to the cupboard. "Okay" Sora breathes a sigh of relief as he walks over to the table, only to notice there's a giant newspaper sitting in a seat. He gulps and starts edging over to it and pokes it.

"WHAT!" Cloud slams down the newpaper. "Oh, morning dad" Sora sighs. "Morning Sora!" he ruffles his son's hair. "Aww, dad WHYYY!" Sora complains that now he has to do his hair. "Oh you had bedhead anyways" Cloud looks back into his newpaper. Sora takes several minutes trying get into his chair until Cloud finally gives him a hand. "Oh, nice joke dad! Really!" he throws the rubber hand to the ground and finally makes it into his chair.

"Found it!" Tifa calls. "Found what?" Sora and Cloud ask in unison. "My...ugh...EasyCook...oven!" she drags out a pink mini oven equipped with a "stove" and if you couldn't guess it an "oven" too. "What're you gonna do with that?" Cloud asks. "I'm gonna cook breakfast on it!" she plugs it into the wall. "WTH?" Sora asks. "It may look like a sticker covered oven, but the stove and oven really heat up!" she opens the fridge and takes out some bacon and eggs. "Oh...weird" Sora twitches.

-At Organization XIII HQ- "Ugh! My friggin LEGS!" Axel groans. "How long have we been running?" Roxas asks. "About 10 minutes" Demyx looks at his watch. "No crap! My short legs won't keep up with my pace!" Axel complains. "Can't we call one of our Nobodies to carry us?" Roxas asks.

"That's right! You're a genie-us, Roxas!" Axel says as they slow to a stop. "My Dancers are pretty fast. They can carry us. All I need now is my sitar" Demyx raises his arms to summon his instrument. Summoning probably wasn't his best or even smartest idea. The sitar formed, but then crashed down on Demyx's poor defenseless bones. "NOOOOO!" Demyx cries from under it. "What the?" Roxas summons his Keyblades only to find they're bigger for him to handle. Axel summons his chakrams only to find they're like wheels to him. "Wheels and Axel!" Roxas makes a funny.

"Heat Mizer, heeeeelp!" Demyx cries from under his sitar. "Hang on, Demie!" the both of them drop their weapons and roll his sitar off his body. "I guess our transformation didn't affect our weapons" Roxas looks back at his Keyblades. "Yeah, they're like, _wambozied_ Axel looks back at his chakrams.

"Wambozied?" Demyx gets up. "Bigger than us, got it memorized?" Axel asks. "Let's just keep moving!" Roxas picks up his Keyblades. "Great, even more weight to carry!" Demyx complains as he picks up his sitar.

Luckily, they're able to make it to the meeting room without breaking their backs, snapping their arms, or getting killed. "We're here!" Roxas calls as they enter the room. "So nice of you guys to join us!" Larxene says sarcastically. "Shut up, witch!" Demyx tries to take his seat as do the others. "Can't blame you" Xemnas shrugs from his booster seat. Everybody booster seat!

Axel looks around at everybody at the table. Marluxia is trying to balance his scythe near the wall, Saix is trying to pick up his claymore, Leaxeus's tomahawk is in a crater in the ground, and Luxord is trying to pick up the cards he keeps dropping. "What a party" Axel smiles. "Shut up" Saix growls. "_ANYWAYS_, this is an emergency meeting" Xemnas tries to get everybody's attention. "To start, we have been chibified into smaller beings of ourselves. So-" "HOW DO WE USE THE TOILET, DAMMIT?" Marluxia bangs his hands down on the table. His stupid question starts a whole conversation between the team.

"Order! Friggin order in the stupid court!" Xemnas bangs his hands on the table. Everybody shuts up and looks over to Xemnas. "Calm down people, we'll get through this and you're gonna like it. And if you don't like it, LOVE IT!" Xemnas points. "You're so mean" Roxas's eyes start to get all teary eyed. "Too cute to resist!" Axel thinks as he starts to giggle. "Makes me wanna give him a hug" Demyx shuts his eyes and shakes cheerfully.

Everybody else stares at the two freaky weirdo peeps at the end of the table who they think are on crack. "Okaaaay..." Xemnas raises an eyebrow. "Anyways, I'm gonna send three of you out to go fix the problem so I don't have to do everything like always, and so the others can get back to their chores" Xemnas leans back. "So,blahblahblahblah**whoeverwantstogodon'traiseyourhand**blahdieblahblahbleep?" he asks.

Everybody raises their hands on accident except for Demyx, Roxas, and Axel because they're preoccupied with their thoughts. "And we have ourselves three winners: Demyx, Roxas, and Axel" Xemnas points. "Please send me along!" Marluxia begs. "Suck it up, you hippie" Xemnas points. "So we have to go?" Roxas asks.

"Exactly, so get your asses in gear" Xemnas points to the door. "Greeeaaaat" Axel finally wakes up. They grab their oversized weapons and head for the door. "Does anybody know how we get to our high chairs?" Xigbar asks. Again, a stupid question started a stupid conversations. "I'm surrounded by idiots" Xemnas sighs. Yeah, I know how you feel.

-At Sora's house- "Never thought a toy could still make breakfast" Sora finishes his bacon and eggs. "I always find a way in tough situations" Tifa tosses the pan and spatula into the sink. "Like jumping into the Lifestream and waking me up as drunk as I was" Cloud looks at the comics in the newpaper.

"Well, I gotta see Riku. Later" Sora jumps out of his chair and scurries over to the door, only to find the knob is still a little taller than him. "Uh, guys, a little help" Sora tries jumping at the knob. Tifa walks over and opens the door for him. "Thanks, bye!" he runs out the door. "Wait a sec...HOW DO I LIFT MY BUSTER SWORD?" Cloud yells. Riiiiiight...


	3. Move Out!

"It's about time!" Riku puts his hands on his hips. "Sorry Riku, I had some hiking to do" Sora catches his breath. "Whatever, it wasn't that easy for me either" Riku lets Sora in. "So what do you think happened?" Sora asks. "No clue, but I want answers!" Riku bangs his hand on the wall. "We might've changed, but your scary strength didn't" Sora takes a step back. "I guess it didn't!" Riku smiles.

Chapter Tree: Move Out!

"So, we basically are smaller" Riku closes the door to his room. "Chibified!" Sora points out. "You think?" Riku asks. "Well, our heads are at least a few sizes bigger than our bodies, our hands are smaller, and our clothes just shrunk. We're chibified" Sora crosses his arms. "I told my dad about it and all he did was give me some asprin for my head" Riku sighs.

"So what do we do?" Sora asks. "We do something about this duh!" Riku wacks Sora with a golf club. "GOSH RIKU! The friggin HURT!" Sora complains. "Hmph, usually you'd just complain of a migrane later. Which means weRE MORE VULNERABLE TO ATTACKS! WE'LL GET KICKED INTO THE SKY! Riku yells. "THE BIRDS!" Sora screams.

"We're takin care of this now!" Riku grabs onto Sora's hand. "Oh weird" Sora looks at Riku's fingers which look smaller than a regular hand should look. "Quit looking at them!" Riku wacks Sora uptop again.

-At the stairs- "Soooo" Riku looks down the stairs. "Yeah" Sora twitches. Sephiroth, also chibified because I said so, was vaulting up the stairs using his sword. "Why am I cute looking!" he yells. "That's what chibi's look like dad" Riku shrugs. "Villans are not cute!" Sephiroth points out. "Even normal, you were voted top bishounen for 50th time in Bishounen Yeah!" Sora holds up the magazine. "If I don't turn back to normal soon, there's gonna be another rampage!" Sephiroth finally reaches the top and scurries away.

"Soooo..." Riku looks over to Sora. "Whaaaaat?" Sora starts to shudder. "Ladies first!" Riku points down the stairs. "How about lady _looking_ people first!" Sora points. "Just go!" Riku kicks Sora down with his foot. Sora tumbles all cutey style down the stairs and lands on his back. "Okay Riku, you can do this" Riku turn around and tries to put his foot down on the step. He makes and goes all the way down the steps like that which takes him about 15 minutes cause he didn't pick up his chibi pace!

-At the U no wat HQ- "So exactly where do we go from here?" Roxas asks. "I say we go to Hollow Bastion, that's where all the evil stuff is done" Demyx crosses his arms. "Well I say we go to Castle Oblivion, no one's been there for a while" Axel points out. "I say we go to Twilight Town, they got sea-salt ice cream!" Roxas waves his arms. "Nothing we don't got here, Roxy" Axel sighs. I say pick a place before I end everything right here!

"Um...Okay, we'll do rock, paper, scissors" Demyx shrugs. Great idea! So they try rock, paper, scissors about several times before a winner rises. "I win!" Axel cheers while Roxas and Demyx snicker about him possibly cheating cause he could barely make a scissor form with his fingers.

So after getting their things together and finding their way through The Castle That Never Was ('but could've been if Xemnas had just done something about it' as the others call it), they were on their way. "I never knew the buildings were so huge" Roxas stares up at the bars, hotels, and Memory's SkyScraper that seems to be a T.V. store since it has giant T.V.s on it!

"I never knew how much we didn't use these buildings for anything" Axel complains. "Really now! What are they here for? Nobody lives in them, and Roxas don't try to make a funny!" Demyx cuts Roxas off as he's just about to make a Nobody joke. "That reminds me. Roxas?" Axel turns his attention to him. Roxas smiles all cutesy style. "What the hell is up with that?" Axel points to the truck blocking the other side of Memory's SkyScaper. "Whaaaat?" Roxas whines. "Did Zexion try to teach you how to drive, or did you fall asleep learning it?" Axel asks.

"I don't remember! That wasn't in the flashbacks I had in that stupid virtual reality, but I probably did do that!" Roxas shouts. "Did you?" Demyx asks. "Well Riku could've done that because he was blindfolded and he's old enough to drive, but I don't really know" Roxas shrugs. They all stare at each other in a wondering way (Final Mix! Give us answers!). "Let's just...keep moving" Axel says slowly and takes hold of Roxas's and Demyx's hands who were still wondering how that truck got over there.

"How do we get to Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asks. "Easy, we follow the darkness covered road. And if you start to sing I'll rip out every vocal chord you got!" Axel stops Demyx from starting to sing. "Sure, let Roxas have his funnies" Demyx pouts. "Only because he's cute!" Axel points to a smiling Roxas. "I'm just as cute!" Demyx makes a saddy sad face at Axel. "MAKE IT STOP!" Axel falls to his knees and yells to the sky. Can we move it along here people?

-Back at the DI- "So where do we go and how do we get there?" Sora asks. "You still got the Gummi Ship?" Riku asks. "Well yeah, but now that you remind me, I gotta return it back to the King-" "Later!" Riku finishes for Sora. "So then where do we go?" Sora asks.

"We're going to Hollow Bastion" Riku crosses his arms. "Why there? Why not The World That Never Was or Twilight Town?" Sora asks. "Because, Hollow Bastion is where all the creepy and darkness stuff is" Riku explains. "Why do we always have to follow your plan?" Sora asks. "What? You gotta a problem with somebody who's older, muscular, cooler, smarter, and has a driver's license than you?" Riku spits his tongue out.

"Yeah, I do! What, you wanna start a fight? How about a one on one?" Sora challenges him. "You're on chocobo head!" Riku heads for his little island spot. Sora takes out his **really** oversized Keyblade. "Ooooooooooh my gosh" Sora twitches.

"Ready?" Riku easily holds out his...Masamune? "WHAT THE HELL RIKU? You get that sword and I can't even pick up my Keyblade!" Sora yells. "Can you believe I'm gonna inherit this thing when I'm older?" Riku smiles.

It should be obvious who won. "I swear you cheated, you butthead" Sora complains as they walk over to his house. "Don't hate the player, hate the game" Riku smiles. "Than I hate you Riku" Sora starts to tear up. "Staaaaaaaawp" Riku looks over to Sora's sady face, but it's obvious Sora won't stop. So Riku tries to look at something else only to see...

Tidus can't even pick up his little uh...battle staff or whatever, Selphie can't jump rope cause she can't grip the handles, Kairi's head was finally big enough to drag her into the sand and just as Wakka was playing with a blitzball, a coconut tree falls on him. "Wow..." Riku shakes his head.

"Here it is" Sora shows him the Gummi Ship. "Great. There's a slope to his thing right?" Riku asks. "You would think..." Sora smiles. -A little later- "Thanks for not telling me we'd have to climb a ladder!" Riku pulls Sora up after climbing the ladder to the cockpit. "You didn't ask!" Sora climbs up. "Whatever, lets just get this over with" Riku jumps into one of the seats. "Yaaay, captain!" Sora jumps into the captain seat.

"So where's first gear?" Riku scoots his chair next to Sora's. "Right here!" Sora does a few twisty weirdo things. "Are we all set?' Riku asks. Sora turns the key in the ignition. "Now we are" he smiles as the ship starts to shake. "Good, cause I'm driving!" Riku bumps Sora's chair to the side. "Whyyyy?" Sora pouts. "Wake up Sora, driver's license!" Riku flashes his license in Sora's face.

"That almost looks fake" Sora squints. "Well...I'm still older than you, so suck it up!" Riku spits his tongue. Sora turns to the side and starts to pout, and shout, and make little crying noises. "Hey, why don't you start to count us off?" Riku asks. Sora turns back around and flashes the creepiest and cutest smile enough to make Riku almost have a seisure.

"5!" -They strap on their seat belts- "4!" -Riku starts to put it in reverse- "3!" -The engines burst out the exhaust- "2!" -Sora rips off one of the gummy bears on the ship and eats it- "Annddd...KICK IT HOMIE!" Sora shouts. Riku thrusts fourth the control stick and ship flies straight into a forest of coconut trees. "Up, Riku! Up!" Sora shouts. "Hang on!" Riku pulls back the wheel and the ships starts to go up.

To be continued because I don't know what else to put here...


	4. Oh the Memories!

"How long is this road again?" Roxas catches his breath. "Oh, I'd say about 100 miles a step and 10,000 miles in a life time" Demyx groans. "What?" Roxas turns to him. "We'll be lucky if we make it to the Castle within a few years!" Demyx gently wacks him on the head. "We would've gotten there faster if Xemnas had just let me borrow his stupid car!" Axel complains. "His car's broken remember? He smashed it during battle practice" Roxas reminds him. "Pfft, crapforcrap" Axel growls.

Chapter Floor: Oh, the Memories!

Day 2: I'm not even sure if it's been two days.

"The three of us have been walking for some time now. This road is so friggin long! Makes me wonder how Sora and his friends survived this thing! It's a dusty death trap! What's worse is that there's no pit stops or stores anywhere! The only thing we can do for "pit stopping" is crouching beside a bush and...relieving ourselves. I feel like a dog doing that! At least things aren't so bad since we have plenty of food and snacks, especially the sea-salt ice cream that Roxas nagged us to take along that's in our packs that we hope won't melt right away! Otherwise, we're doing "fine" which I'll have to define later"

"Nagged? Yeesh, Axel. It's not that bad" Roxas reads Axel's journal. "Says you, you're emo. You think other things are worse" Demyx points, causing Roxas to pout. "I'll put in more if we survive" Axel growls. "Heeeey, why didn't we just teleport there?" Demyx asks. Roxas and Axel stop in their tracks and glare angrily at him. "You could've said something earlier!" Roxas slaps him. "I thought you guys knew!" Demyx cries as they start a beat down on him.

So Axel opens a portal, only find it's heck of a lot shorter than him. "That's the best you can do?" Roxas asks. "It's not my fault! My powers are defecting!" Axel growls. "Let's just use what we have" Demyx get's on all fours and starts to lead the way through the portal. -Later- "Finally!" Demyx gets up from the portal. "I feel stiff!" Roxas plops onto the ground. "Yeah? Well seeing your small ass in my face was no treat!" Axel plops out on top of him.

"Lets split up gang!" Demyx points to nowhere in particular. "Lets **not** split up gang!" Axel says sarcastically. "Axel does have a point, if we split up we could get lost easily" Roxas looks down the hall. "See how right I can get" he smiles. "I know how wrong you can" Demyx growls. "Hey man! There is an underaged adolescene here!" Axel points to Roxas. "I have an idea of how wrong..." Roxas smiles at his thought-and is there a reason you're still reading this sentence?

-On the second floor- "What _are_ we gonna find here? All the rooms here are gonna be white!" Roxas peeks through one of the doors. "Well, there are several floors of white rooms right?" Axel asks. "I'm not gettin you're point" Roxas raises an eyebrow. "I think he means that the person responsible would hide in one of the rooms, am I right?" Demyx finishes for Axel. "Duh" Axel closes one of the doors.

"That's still stupid" Roxas opens one of the doors. "Who do you think this guy is anyway? We never thought about that" Demyx walks down the hall. "Probably somebody without a lif-" "WHAT THE HELL!" Roxas cuts Demyx off. "Roxas!" the other two scurry like squirrels down the hall.

They come up behind Roxas only to find...Another Roxas is inside a replica of his room in Twilight Town, hugging a teddy bear. "What is this?" Demyx asks. "That was a private moment!" Roxas shouts. "I can see why" Axel starts takin pictures. "Stop it!" Roxas tackles him down and tries to choke him, but his hands are to small so he can't. "Chillax Roxy! I won't tell anyone" Axel pushes him off. "Promise?" Roxas makes a saddy sad face. "Can't...resist...to...HUG!" Axel tackles him into a hug. "Ooh ho ho, gold!" Demyx starts takin pictures.

"Lets just see what else is here" Roxas walks over to another door after his little huggle palooza is over with. "Wever" Axel shrugs walking over to the door. "What's in-Woah! WoAH! WHOA!" Demyx shouts. Inside, another Axel is sitting on the floor of his room with two toy cars while making a weird "Bring dingding dingding wringding blingding dingding vroom" sound. Demyx falls to the ground and starts to crack up like crazy.

"Who doesn't do that?" Axel starts to blush. "I know I wouldn't make that sound" Roxas winces. "There's gotta be something to make this exciting" the other Axel sighs. "I got it!" he clutches both of the cars in his hands when they suddenly catch on fire. "Burn bitches!" he throws the cars to the wall and they automatically explode as he starts to laugh insanely.

"Remind me to get you some therapy" Roxas twitches. "I don't have a problem!" Axel spits his tongue out. "Well then remind me never to get in a car with you" Demyx backs up. "I won't" he smirks. -A few minutes later- "I'm gonna guess these rooms hold our memories, right?" Roxas asks. "No crap, sherlock" Axel lightly hits Roxas on the with a newspaper.

"Then lets find Demyx's memories" Roxas smirks as he looks down the hall. "Lets" Axel looks in the same direction. "Lets not and say we did" Demyx sweatdrops, but it's too late cause Axel and Roxas can run fast and had already gone past the speed limit down the hall. "Waiiiiit!" he runs after them.

"Lets try this one!" Roxas stops at a door. "This should be good" Axel gets his camera ready. "Wait feLLAS!" Demyx slides on short legs down the hall to them. "Nah!" they both say at the same time and open the door. SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIEALAWHOOOAAAAAAAAA! Another Demyx is standing on his bed when...He jumps off his bed and slams onto the ground, but then automatically gets back up.

"Lights! Lights everywhere! YEEEAAAAAH! This guy, said I was liar YEEEEAAAAAH! The next day, a chicken caught fire YEEEAAAAH!" he strums his sitar while the other three watch in confusion and disbelief. "I'm a" -Demyx takes a deep breath- "MAAAAAAANIAC!" he falls backward onto chair and pulls a lever, unleashing a bucket of water to fall onto him. "Oooooh, I'm calm now" he smiles and starts to gently strum his sitar. That must've been one of my stupidest ideas, ever.

Roxas and Axel turn to Demyx in a look of disbelief. "And what I thought was a cat dying was you being stupid" Axel twitches. "I was bored!" Demyx pleads. "Or just insane" Roxas raises an eyebrow. "I hope you're not gonna use that for the band" Axel points back to the memory. "Course not" Demyx shakes his head. "Good, now can we please get out of here, this place is hopless" Roxas groans.

"Yeah, lets go" Axel helps Demyx up and they start to walk down the hall. "Hey guys" Roxas waves about a mile ahead of them. "What?" Axel yells. "Come over here!" Roxas shouts. "Why don't you come over here!" Demyx yells. "You come over here! Let's go, grandmas!" Roxas shouts.

The both of them scurry over to him, like chipmunks. "What?" Axel asks. "Look at this" Roxas shows him what looks like...a colored pencil! Dun Dun Dun! "I got an idea of who's ass we're gonna whip" Axel crosses his arms. "Riiiiight" Roxas sighs...

Bet you thought it was over, huh? NOOOOOOOOPE! Just then, the ninjas attacked! Actually they were just a bunch of Heartless horribly dressed up like ninjas. "Oh great" Roxas summons his jumbo sized Keyblades. "Anytime, but now and a pit stop!" Demyx hesitantly summons his sitar. "Get over it guys! I'm sure we can handle it" Axel summons his "wheels" to fight. A Crimson Jazz jumps at Demyx with it's horrible fire bombs of doom I tell ya! DOOOOOOM!

And what does Demyx do? He struggles to hold his sitar right, but of course it's a heck of a lot bigger than him and blocks his view of the Jazz and his really short fingers can hardly reach and strum the chords. So the Jazz slams into him and knocks him on his back so that he was starting to be crushed by his own instrument...again. "Axel help!" Demyx flails his arms.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Axel tries to lift his chakrams off the ground. "Dammit dammit dammit!" he's barely able to drag his charkams against the floor. "Okay...time for the flamethrower!" he lets go of his chakrams and starts to summon some fire in his hands and throws them. Request DENIED! His fireballs are really small and plop to the ground.

"What the heck!" he yells. "I'm guessing...since we're chibi...our powers are chibi" Roxas dodges the attacks of some Neo-Shadows. "No fair!" Demyx yells from under his sitar. "Nothing to lose in trying" Axel rolls Demyx's sitar off him. "Guess not" Demyx gets up and creates a few mini waterballs.

He throws them at the Jazz and guess what...IT DIDN'T WORK! It only caused a few puffs of steam to come off it, which it clearly ignored. Demyx breathes in deeply and then breaks down to cry. "Roxas, what can you do?" Axel calls. "I dunno!" Roxas jumps behind him. He lifts up his Keyblades, which almost throw him off balance, and chucks them at a few Neos. It barely hits one of them, but doesn't really kill or hurt it. "Just go ahead and kill me already ya bastards!" Roxas shouts in anger. "Yeesh, Roxas..." Demyx shudders.

"Time for some backup!" Axel lifts his hands to call upon his Assassians. A few come, but they're chibi sized too, only bigger. "Oh, but make them bigger than me why not!" Axel shouts. They charge at the ninjas and use their "Suicide Power" only to cause little fireworks to kill a few of the Heartless. Odd descriptions, huh?

Demyx calls his background Dancers, but their little "Busta Move Power" doesn't work, because some of the Heartless are to big to pick up and/or swing around. "You wanna try for all times sake?" Axel asks Roxas. "Sure, why not" he shrugs and calls his Samurais. This time, even though they're small, their Dual Stance technique is able to kill a few enemies.

"Hah! I'm the best!" Roxas laughs. "Okay Mr. Best, can you handle another round?" Demyx asks as more Heartless pop up like toast in a toaster. "Uh...And that's the end of our show!" Roxas starts to scurry down the hall. "You read my mind!" Axel runs after him. "Don't leave me!" Demyx scurries down faster than they can. "How come he gets the speed?" Roxas complains. "Cause he's weird" Axel tries to pick up speed as the Heartless start to catch up.

-Outside- "Oh my gosh!" Axel catches his breath. "I thought for sure we were gonna die!" Roxas falls to his back. "Hey, where'd Demyx go?" Axel asks. "He's around he somwhere, but lets just enjoy our relief" Roxas looks over to him. "I'll tell you what's a relief!" Demyx comes from behind a bush only to see their confused faces. "Oh nevermind" he zips up his pants. "Riiiiight. "So to Hollow Bastion next?" Axel asks. "Sure, why not" Roxas shrugs. "Then down the road to nowhere!" Axel lays back down. "Oh great..." Demyx sighs.


	5. Make Me a Large

"Oh gosh!" Sora lays back in chair. "This is too easy!" Riku smiles. "For you maybe. The first time I drove this, I swore I ran straight into a person's house" Sora sighs. "Were you trying to drive with your teeth?" Riku asks. "Hey, I thought it would work!" Sora points. "Whatever. Hey, we're almost there" Riku points. "Finally! This seat's crampin my butt!" Sora jumps out of his seat. "Okaaay, now how do you land this thing?" Riku presses a few buttons. A red light flashes on and the ship starts to dive and Sora slams to the back wall. "OOOOH GOSH!" Riku holds onto the wheel.

Chapter...Oh forget it!

"We're gonna crash!" Riku tries every basically lever he can find to slow it down. "It's the blue one, Riku! The blue one!" Sora yells. On accident, cause Riku's too cool to be stupid, he presses a purple one. The ship makes a shortstop, Sora slamming against the front window, then starts diving again, and Sora breaks through the back window.

And there goes satellite Sora, the first man to circle Hollow Bastion. We'll see the reflection of his blood covered glass and hear his cries for help, every night. "Sora, NOOOOO! I need your body as a cushion for the crash!" Riku turns around and cries, forgetting to keep his eyes on what's in front of him so...

-At Hollow Bastion- "Makin weirdo stuff, for stupid people" a moogle we'll call Stu, mumbles as he makes a necklace out of some...knives. "Whatcha doin?" another moogle we'll call Pid asks. "Makin a necklace for some emo person" Stu shows it to him. Unbeknownst to them, the gummi ship was barreling right towards their shop.

"Cool, can I have a knife? I'm thinkin about joining a chefs club" Pid asks. "Sure" Stu picks one up and is about to hand it to him when...the gummi ships bursts through their shop and slams into Pid, his hand, paw, whatever, slicing off against the knife while the rest of his body is dragged away. "OH MY GOSH!...Dibs on the iHot!" Stu yells to the other moogles around who start to fight a brawl over it.

"Oh crap..." Riku slowly climbs out of the ship and looks at the damage and the bloody corpse of what was a cute little animal thing. Outta nowhere, police sirens start to go off. "Not the fuzz!" Riku tries to climb over the ship, then scurries off as fast as he can down the stairs.

-In the Zero District- "Aw man, if I get caught they'll probably cut my legs off, or rearrange my face, or worse..." Riku starts to tremble at the thought. "They'll do SURGERY ON MY FACE AND BUTT!" he yells for the whole world to hear as he falls to his knees and cries. "Oh, wait, I came here for a reason, but what was it?" he crosses his small arms.

Just then, Sora hurls from the sky with a WHOOOSH then crashed with a WOOOAH and Riku was all like SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALA WHAT THE HECK! Yeah, Sora was like a corpse in a grave, except it was made out of concrete, and he wasn't dead...HE'S A ZOMBIE! Heh...

"Are you okay?" Riku asks. Sora automatically jumps out of the crater and shines, his body all fixed up and shining like new. "Of course! Now lets head over to Merlin's!" Sora kicks his legs up in a weirdo type of walk, until he falls to the ground and starts to bleed from the cuts where the glass was. "Great, just what I needed, to drag a body to where we're going, then leave a bloody trail for the police to follow" Riku sighs as he grabs Sora's arms.

-At Merlin's House- The front door busts open and the two jump in. "We're here for answers and candy!" Sora points. "For you, the candy. For me, the answers and a hot fudge sundae" Riku steps a little to the side. But, like everywhere else, the restoration team was having the same problem like everybody else. Leon's in the corner trying to lift his gunblade over his shoulder, Yuffie's trying to hold her shurikens and sheath her giant shuriken, Cid is sitting on several books, trying to reach his computer, and there was a huge puff of cotton in the corner.

"It's like a party in here!" Sora beams. "Maybe to you! This sucks on ice!" Yuffie points a rounded hand at him. "We can't really do anything in these forms and...I miss my awesome legs!" Leon complains as he looks down at his rounded shorts legs. "Well maybe I'd find a cure or the person responsible if you all just shut up!" Cid types using only one finger at a time to type.

"Looks like a party in here to me" Sora wanders over to the odd sized cotton ball. "Wait Sora! Don't-" but Leon is cut off because Sora does it anyways cause kids and teens aren't supposed listen. "Comfty!" Sora smiles. "Where'd you guys get the giant puff from anyways?" Riku asks. "Uh..." Yuffie laughs nervously. Sora is automatically pushed off. "What the heck?" he turns around to it and pokes at it with a stick.

It shudders. "Riku! I told you the cotton people Cottontopia would send out their cotton spies around the world!" Sora runs around in circles around him. "Sora, that's not a cottonball" Riku walks over to the cotton ball while Sora still circles him. "It's just that Merlin guy" Riku lifts the "cotton" to reveal Merlin underneath. "Oh...For Pete's sake man! There's something called a razor in this day and age! Get one and SHAVE!" Sora shouts.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go experiment on some moogles to fix this chibi problem" he walks out the door, tripping all over his beard. "He won't make it even 3 feet up the stairs with all that" Yuffie snickers. "Back to the point!" Leon gets up from his little corner. Everybody stares at him in an odd and confused way, not used to him being the size of a large sized plushie. "Stop staring at me!" he flails his arms.

"What do we do? We're all having trouble doing everything we'd regularily do" Riku asks. "Depends, what are you doing?" Leon asks. "Looking for the culprit" Sora points again. "Well now you can test out some chemical stuff we've been working on that might turn us back to norma-CRAP!" Cid has just jumped off his books and landed on his face. "Why do _we_ have to test them? Why not Yuffie?" Sora groans.

"We already tried a few on her" Leon shrugs. "It hurts when I breathe" she tears up. "Quit complaining. We need some new subjects anyway" Cid gets up. "And what makes you think we're gonna do it" Riku asks. "Cause if you don't, we'll call the police" Yuffie smiles. Riku stiffs up and looks back out the door to see crime scene people out there and witnesses being questioned. "Fine, but you do one thing to call the police and I'll rip out every organ you got" he growls. "Yeesh Riku, you're more threatening when you're chibi" Sora steps back.

-At the Heartless Manufactory- "Thanks for the ride Leon" Sora jumps out of Leon's...toy car. "How else are we supposed to get around?" Yuffie jumps out the other "backseat" of the car. "I'm embarrassed" Leon sighs. "That's the spirit" Riku teases him. "Next time, wait up!" Cid comes running up, catching his breath. "How 'bout next time, you ditch the carboard box old man" Riku eyes the box "airplane" Cid is wearing.

"Never! If I can't fly Sierra while I'm chibi, then I'll find an alternative! Sierra forever!" Cid shakes a fist as him and takes out a box of tea and some bottled water. "Stop it, Cid! You said you were off that stuff! Now keep your promise!" Yuffie grabs one arm and Leon the other while they seizes the box. Anyway, Sora and Riku step on the lazer pad. "Okay, all we're gonna do is zap you with these little lazers, until you're both normal sized again" Leon says from the control room.

They both look to see the lazers are actually huge. "Uh, I have second-" "Too late!" Yuffie zaps them. With some big flashing lights and odd gagging noises afterward we find Sora and Riku...as little puppies! "Awww, too cute!" Yuffie smiles. "Cute is for losers!" Leon zaps them again with hurt puppy cries come from below.

Below, Sora and Riku have been turned into...GIANT STRAWBERRIES! "That reminds me..." Yuffie heads down the stairs. "I'm hungry!" she runs up to the strawberry with the necklace around its green stud part thing. Oddly, it starts to roll away and she chases after it in a circle before giving up. "Fine, be the butthead that you are!" she spits her tongue out, then looks over to Riku, who rolls back a bit.

So they try it again and this time, they're turned into baby like toddlers. "Oh wow, great" Yuffie rolls her eyes. "You gotta change them back before-" "Before what?" Cid cuts Leon off. "Peon?" Riku calls. "Did he just call me a-" "I gotta go potty!" Riku waves his arms. "I think I made a wetty wet!" Sora giggles. "Do we take him to the potty?" Yuffie starts to panic. "I don't kn-" "Peon, I got a pweasent por puu!" Riku smirks. "Cood one!" Sora does a little high five with Riku. The other three stare at each other. "Let's get Aeris" they say in unison.

-After some diaper changes- "Lets try this again" Leon says as he sets them on the platform. They're zapped again, only to still be chibi and..."HAHAHA! That's so-HAHAHA! Rich!" Yuffie laughs. "For a couple of chibi girls, they look kinda hot" Leon chuckles. Yep. "What the...? All of a sudden, I feel all types of emotion filling my mind, body, and soul" Riku smiles dreamily. "Did my butt just get bigger?" Sora looks behind him...her...SheMan! Ohohoho random...

They try the zap again only to have them back to their original chibi selves. "That's it! We're outta here! I don't want to be changed into a hobo next time!" Riku takes Sora's little branch of an arm with his little hand of a hand. "Just a couple more! Pleeeeaaaaaseeee!" Yuffie begs. "Go jump in a graveyard and save me the trouble of killing and dragging you there!" he growls. Yeesh. "What about the cops?" Leon asks. "I've got an idea..." Riku smirks.

-Later- "Back in the sky again" Sora sighs from his seat. "At least we got out of there" Riku steers the ship. "So, what'd you do?" Sora asks. "What do you mean?" Riku turns to him. "To get the police off us" Sora answers. "Hehehehehe" Riku chuckles.

-At Merlin's house- The comittee is working again when the door busts open and the police storm in. "Leon, Yuffie, and Cid. You're under arrest for the murder of a moogle through deadly experiments" an officer says as they start to be cuffed. "And who told you that?" Cid yells. "A guy who's too cool to be a lier!" the chief says as they're forced out. "Heheheheh" Riku laughs again. 'What's so funny? He's been laughing like this for the past 5 minutes' Sora thinks.


	6. Good Nights Attack

"So now what?" Roxas asks from his sleeping bag. "What do you mean now what?" Axel asks. "Where DO WE GO FROM HERE!" Roxas yells for the whole world to hear. "Yeesh, chibi guy, big mouth" Demyx shudders. "I dunno, where do you guys want to go? I'm all up for suggestions" Axel rolls to the side. "We could try Twilight Town" Demyx suggests. "What would they be doing in the weirdest place?" Axel asks. "I thought you were up for suggestions" Demyx rolls over to him. "I may have said I was up for them, but I didn't say I would agree with them" he chuckles. "Y'know..." Roxas starts. "Speak your mind and hope I listen" Axel looks over to Roxas. "What if the culprit on the inside of Organization XIII?" he finishes.

Chapter 6: Good Nights Attack

"You know, that would make some sense" Demyx sits up. "Kinda does now that I think about it. Where'd you get that thought from?" Axel asks as he looks over to the Roxas chibi laying between him and Demyx. "I sorta thought that this maybe some kind of prank maybe or to get back at us" Roxas guesses. Axel crosses his arm and thinks for a while before sighing. "I need my thinking chair for this!" he shouts. "You're gonna have to think with out it this time" Demyx shakes his head.

So he thinks some more until he sighs in disagreement or something. "Sure Roxas, but that still doesn't explain the pencil we found. Who in the Organization uses a pencil?" he asks. "Basically all of us for almost everything" Demyx concurs...smart word. "Okay fine! What if the guy responsible is in the castle? Happy?" Roxas pouts."That makes more sense" Axel nods. "So we head back tomorrow and investigate?" Demyx asks. "Duh!" Axel lays back down. The other two do the same. "Night Axel" "Night Demyx. Night Roxas-" "If you guys start something like that I'm gonna whip the both of you out of this tent!" Roxas growls to make them shut up.

-A few hours later- All three of them are sleeping peacefully...cause chibis can't snore! Axel turns over to Roxas and huggles him, causing Roxas to wake up. "Huh?" he peeks open his eyes. "This is my chocolate chip cookie!" Axel pulls him a little. "I'm a what?" Roxas thinks. "I love quadruple chocolate chip!" he smiles. "Axel?" Roxas winces. Axel holds him closer and all goes quiet when...

"AXEL NOOOOOOO!" Roxas shouts as he starts to gnaw at his head. "Yuuuum" he smiles. "Axel! I'm not a cookie! Wake up you idiot!" Roxas tries to free his head from Axel's massive biting power. "Yaaaay!" he cheers. They both keep pulling at each other until Roxas is able to free his head from Axel's bite. "What else does he dream about?" Roxas twitches as he scoots over to Demyx's side and goes back to sleep. A few minutes later, Roxas wakes up again, and not by Axel. Oh no, it was Demyx, drooling on his head. "For Pete's sake" Roxas whispers under his breath. He uses his pillow as a sponge and holds it to Demyx's mouth, forgetting his little, water problem. "Oh great!" Roxas draws back his pillow to find that within two minutes, Demyx had completely soaked his pillow. "That was my favorite pillow" he starts to tear up cause his pillow is almost like an Axel plushie. He sniffs a little and slips out of his sleeping bag, rolls it up, takes Demyx's pillow, and trails off out of the tent to the wilderness. "Yippie kai yay!" I said wilderness, not wild wild west!

"Next time we go camping, I get to pick who I sleep by!" Roxas stomps...well chibis can't really stomp so he...chibi stomps, _chiomps_ down the trail towards nowhere in particular. "Stupid Axel, and even stupider Demyx! Won't let me sleep!" he mumbles to himself as he chiomps down the trail. He had some how ended himself up in a forest that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He looks up at the trees, all dark and scary with branches that should _really_ be cut off. "Creepy..." he shudders as small glowing eyes peek out from the leaves.

"Quit LOOKING AT ME! So I'm chibi! So what? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, huh!" he shouts to the trees. Automatically owls start to who and who and who's readin this? "Who's chibi? I'm chibi! and I'll turn to you into a midnight snack if you don't shut up!" he points, but then a loud growl comes from somewhere in the Forest of No Sanity. "What the heck was that?" he steps back in fear. Another growl comes from somewhere. He starts stepping back when he can finally see the yellow glowing eyes of something not to far away from him.

"Shoo. G-g-go away" he waves his little hand. Whatever it is, it steps forwards. "I'm not food, just a strawberry shortcake with some spikes on top" Roxas starts to shake like a blender. Unfortunately, the animal thing takes the cute chibi description seriously and starts to stepping forward more. "Uhhh, aaah..." Roxas starts to panic. Automatically, he turns around and runs and the thing chases after him. "What is that thing?" he screams to himself. He looks back to see some shadow gaining on him with each few steps. "WAAAAAAAAH!" he starts flailing his arms like crazy until he trips on the root of a tree (Darn those roots!). He sits back up to see his knee is scratched (Awwww!) and his pajamas are ripped. "Dammit!" he growls, but then chokes as he looks up to see what was chasing him. It was...It was...A BUNNY! Yep, a cute little white bunny was staring up at him with its cute pink eyes. "Just a bunny" he sighs in relief.

"Hey little fella" he reaches to pet it...JUST WHEN A PAW SNATCHES IT AWAY AND LITTLE CRYING NOISES CAN BE HEARD! Clearly shocked, Roxas slowly looks up to see..."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" and that's the last we hear of him. Demyx and Axel slept happily everafter and the story's over. Not really...

-Back at the camp- "ROXAAAAASSSSSS!" Axel screams, waking up. He gasps for air and looks to where Roxas was supposed to be laying, but he wasn't there, only a space of nothing. "Roxas?" he glances around the small space of the tent. "Demyx! Demyx wake up!" he shakes him. "Strawberry caaaaaake" Demyx drools. "Wake up, Goldilocks!" Axel slaps him. "I'M AWAKE!" he shoots up, still sleepy. "Roxas is gone!" Axel points to where Roxas is supposed to be. "Maybe he went to go take a whiz" Demyx says in a dazed voice. "He is not! He took his sleeping bag with him. And he never leaves without his favorite plushie!" he picks up the plushie of himself. "Whizzed in his sleeping bag?" Demyx shrugs, about to fall asleep again. Axel slaps him again and drags him out of the tent.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Axel calls. "Roxy! Where'd ya go?" Demyx calls. Unless you count a tumbleweed rolling by as an answer, there was none. "Something must've happened to him" Axel starts to worry. "Well, whatever happened or wherever he went, he couldn't have gotten too far" Demyx looks back down the looooooong road from nowhere. "Oh, Roxy! Anything but that Roxy!" Axel complains. "Get ready for a mystery montage-" "NO MONTAGES!" Axel screams. Montage time. Demyx packs a flashlight, some fruit snacks, and a first-aid kit before they head out into the great unknown. "Roxy! Where'd ya go man?" Axel calls. "Like we'd get an answer straight up from nothing" Demyx rolls his eyes. "It's worth a try" Axel spits his tongue out.

-About half an hour later- "Roxy? Where's Roxy Poxy? Oli oli Roxy free?" Axel calls as they make their way over their seventh hill. "Oh give that up, Axel. Who knows how long we've been looking" Demyx yawns. I just said, bout half an hour. "I can't just give up" Axel sighs. "Uh...Maybe we're going the wrong way. That'd be a good reason we haven't found him yet" Demyx yawns. "Wrong way?" Axel stops ahead of him. "Maybe, we've been walking for some time no-" but he stops to see Axel turn around to him, all caught on fire with flames shooting out of his sockets. "WE could being going the wrong, WAAAAAY!" he starts slowly chiomping over to Demyx.

"Doesn't it hurt when you do that?" Demyx falls backward as Axel towers over him. He's prepared to beat him to a pulp, when he suddenly powers down and starts gasping for air. "Oh GOSH! It takes a lot of energy to do that" he puffs. "I guess carrying me on your back is out of the question" Demyx nervously smiles. Axel is about to beat him down when..."HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Guess what? It was Roxas! "ROXAS!" they both freak out and head down the trail towards the Forest of No Sanity. "Roxy? Where are you?" Demyx looks around. "Guys? Where are you? I NEED you!" Roxas cries. "ROXY!" Axel immediately goes into a Roxas frenzy and starts making his own trail down the forest. "Wait for meeeeeee!" Demyx scurries behind.

"Roxas?" Axel stops. "Get off!" Demyx comes up, shaking off a bunch of squirrels that took him as a friend. "Guys!" Roxas looks over to them from a spot near the trunk of a tree. "Are you alright?" Demyx ask. "Does it look like it!" Roxas shouts looking down at his shredded clothes and cuts all over his body. "You'll be fine" Axel shrugs. "Tell him that" Roxas nods over to the shadow. "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" Demyx shouts. "More like who let the werewolf looking thing out" Axel summons his chakr-WHEELS! Yep, it was a werewolf Shadow CHIBI! "This is soooooo not fair" he sighs, seeing the Shadow is still inches taller than they are.

It leaps towards them and growls its horrible chibi puppy growl. "You ready?" Axel looks back to Demyx. "Does getting ready to wet myself count?" he asks. "I'll take that as a yes!" Axel sweatdrops. He starts to charge, dragging his wheels that completely slowed his charge down. And as slow as a snail, he dragged them straight up to the Shadow that just stared at him. "Be careful! That thing may be chibi, but-" Just then, Axel is flung in the air and hits a tree "it's pretty tough" Roxas finishes. "Gosh dammit, that friggin hurt! I could've broken my back" he rubs the back of his head. "You mean we're more vulnerable to attacks like this!" Demyx tries to hold up his summoned sitar. "Pick a body part" Axel gets back up. "On him or us?" Demyx starts to shake.

It charges at them head first, but accidentally runs over them. "That's it!" Demyx points as they both get up. "Axel, run over it with your wheels!" he points to the Shadow. "What do I look like, a taxi driver?" Axel glares. "It's worth a shot" Demyx smiles nervously. "You better pray that this works" he sighs as he brings his short legs up to his chest and tightly holds onto his wheels. "Hurry _up" _Roxas rolls his eyes. "Here goes nothing" Axel starts rocking his body and starts rolling forward very slowly. "I can help!" Demyx runs over and pushes him. "Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Axel cries as he heads straight for it at speeds faster than a car. Aaaand...CRASH! Right in the head, both of their heads. Axel bounces back into a tree by the impact and the Shadow recoils as it shakes his head. "Yaaaaaaay, Axel!" Demyx holds up a sign with the number 10 on it. "Eh" Roxas shrugs as he holds up a sign that has the number 9.5 on it.

"You're up, Demyx" Axel glares angrily over to him. "I am?" he chuckles nervously. Just then, the Shadow runs at him and starts biting and chewing at him like crazy. "Axel heeeeelp!" he cries. "Why not use your sitar as a baseball bat?" Axel asks sarcastically. "I can't reach it! His massive teeth are crushing my arms!" he cries. "Sucks for you, huh?" Axel shrugs. "My gosh" Roxas rolls his eyes as he tries to get up. Demyx reaches for his pack as the Shadow starts shaking its head like crazy. "Got it!" he smiles and takes out...a water bottle. "Water attack!" he squeezes it into its eyes. It doesn't do a whole lot to his dismay and it starts shaking his head again like crazy.

"For Pete's sake!" Roxas gets up and grabs a fallen twig piece from a tree. "Hey, Shadow!" he calls. "Don't be a hero, boy!" Axel reaches for him. "Why not? You and Demyx tried?" he makes a point. "You're...underage-" "WRONG!" Roxas points. The Shadow starts running over to him with Demyx still in his teeth. "Noooww...Stop it!" he wacks it with the twig. It automatically sits down and looks up at him. "Bad boy!" he wacks it again. "Drop him..." he points to the ground. It starts to whine and gives him a puppy dog pout, but with its chibiness, the pout was even stronger! DOOM! "Not gonna work" Roxas frowns and wacks it again. Automatically, he spits Demyx out of its mouth and Demyx rolls to the ground soaked in black stuff. "You're nasty!" Axel laughs. "Stay" Roxas points as he starts walking over to Demyx's pack. "What're you looking for?" Axel starts getting up. "This" he takes out something.

"Does the good boy want a treat?" Roxas walks back over to it. It wags its tail thing and supposedly pants happily. "Go take Demmie to Axel" he points to Axel. It picks up Demyx with its teeth while he cried in pain and dropped him near Axel. "Riiiiight" he twitches. It runs back over to Roxas and he puts in his mouth...some chicken! "What the hell?" Axel looks down to Demyx who just smiles nevously. I only said what he packed, not what was in there already. With the feathery animal in its mouth (I didn't say it was cooked either), it licks Roxas a little and happily walks back into the darkness. "Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Demyx flails his arms. "What?" Roxas shrugs. "If that's all it wanted, then why did it attack you and not us?" he gets up and picks up his pack. "He probably thought I had some food on me" he grabs his sleeping bag and pillow.

"WhatEVER! Can we please head back now? I'm tired of this and this chapter!" Axel picks up his chakrams. "Yeah, I'm tired' Roxas stretches and they head towards camp...can't say home. "So why'd you come out here in the first place?" Axel asks as they walk at a chibi pace..._pibie_! "Well, you bit my head and Demyx," he glares at him real quick "was drooling on me!" "Sor-RY! You know my little problem" he pouts, insulted. "Can we just walk home before a fight breaks out? I'm too tired to be the referee and you can beat Demyx up in the morning" Axel yawns.

"Thanks, Axel" Roxas glares at Demyx with yellow glowing eyes. "Staaaaaawp!" Demyx turns away in fear. "Where'd you get the contacts, Rox?" Axel asks. "Contacts...?" Roxas raises an eyebrow. "You don't think he got bit-" "Nah! Really now, a Nobody Shadow werewolf? Does that make any sense?" Axel turns to him as Roxas stops behind. "You might want to make it make sense" Demyx nods back. They both look back to see Roxas howling with a little blonde tail wagging out of his pajamas and small wolf ears poking out of his head. They both stare at him for a while before Axel shakes his head. "No Roxas. This isn't possible and when we get back to the tent we're gonna discuss the laws of a Nobody" Axel drags him by his tail while Roxas starts whining.


	7. Castle of Evil Stairs

"Again, it wasn't easy, but we got here" Riku sighs. "Nothing's ever easy, huh?" Sora crosses. "Nothing ever is, and this is part of it" Riku looked down at the drop to get to the save point. "You've got to be kidding me man!" Sora chiomps his foot. They're hovering really high above Castle Oblivion and all its twistedness. "Well, you know what's coming Sora..." Riku smirks. "No, no I don't" Sora smiles nervously. "Fine then I guess I'll-Oh crap! I just dropped my Skittles" Riku tosses a bag over the edge. "Sora, could you go down and-" "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Sora jumps, but then realizes to late that Riku tricked him and grabs onto Riku's shirt. "Let go of me Sora!" Riku tries to hold onto the doorway. Unfortunately, since chibis barely have little stubs of fingers, Riku can't hold on to the doorway and Sora can't hold onto Riku's shirt. And so they both fall off the ship Wile E. Coyote style!

Chapter 7: Castle of Evil Stairs

And where did Sora and Riku end up you ask? Dead? Oblivion? The other end of the world? The Home for Infinte Losers? Nope, they were hanging from one of the tower spike thingies, embarrassingly for Riku, by his pants (The Power of Pants!). "Don't let me go Riku!" Sora holds tightly onto him. "Don't even worry about that Sora. I'll throw you instead!" he growls. "But Ri-hEE-hee-hEE-kuuuu (They're crying noises)! I dun wanna die! I wanna live out the rest of my life being happy and kicking people's butts!" Sora starts bawling. "I've got an idea of who's butt I'm gonna kick!" Riku twitches because of _something. _"But Riku, don't you want to live a wonderful life of love and happiness?" Sora asks with the teary saddy sad eyes.

"Well, now that I think about it, I wanna sing! I wanna dance! But most of all, I want you to get your foot out of my crotch!" Riku glares at him and twitches even more. "Oh, sorry" Sora blushes. Suddenly, a loud rip comes from above and they're lowered. "Hold onto me Sora!" "I ain't letting go Riku!" The rip becomes loud enough it echoes throughout the universe and they both fall, hitting every tower and opened window on their way down. Aaaaand...BAM! Right on their backs! Riku apparently let go of Sora during the impact so he was about feet away from him. "GOSH! MY FRIGGIN BACK IS PROBABLY BROKEN!" Sora _gets up_ and dusts himself up. "You're lucky I was there holding you during the fall. I hit half the things you did!" Riku gets up as well, his back bruised like crazy.

"I'm still mad" Sora crosses his arms. "About what?" Riku twitches again. "You let go when you said you wouldn't!" Sora spits his tongue out. "Oh, excuse my hands for mistaking you for a hot potato and letting you go during the impact that I couldn't control because of the force, I'm such a hack!" Riku says sarcastically. "Yes, you, are" Sora pouts, crossing his arms. "Whatever" Riku sighs as he takes off his pants. "Another pair bites the dusts" he tears up as he puts it in his backpack and starts walking to the entrance. "Don't weave me!" Sora scurries up behind him.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Riku asks as he looks at some of the doors. "Who knows? There are 13 floors up and down, it's not fair!" Sora groans."Should we split up to-" "DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cuts Riku off and clings onto him like crazy. "Right, I better stay with you and use my dark ability to save your butt" Riku sighs. "What's that?" Sora asks. "That round thing at the back of your legs" Riku smiles. "Pick a direction, any direction" Riku walks up to an elevator. "Diagonal!" Sora points. "Pick a direction that an elevator can actually go with" Riku growls. "Up" Sora points. "Fine then" Riku shrugs, but looks at how high the button is and groans. "Here, get on my back and press the button" he bends over. "Yay me!" Sora jumps on him and presses the button. Riku flings him off and they wait for the door to open only to find...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ELEVATOR'S BROKEN?" Riku yells, fuming at the sign hanging from a rope in the elevator. "It's right there in fine print, Riku. 'The elevator has been broken for several months, due to Lexaeus' stupid obsession of working out and ideas that that taking the stairs would help prevent us from getting fat that he had to go and break the elevator-and if you're reading this right now Lexaeus, know THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE IN MEGA TROUBLE! -Xemnas" Sora reads. "Wow, it must be fun to be Xemnas" Riku rolls his eyes. "Ooooooh, crap" Sora looks towards the stairs. "Maybe we should split up" he sighs. "If we must, then..." Riku looks through his pocket and manages to pull out two walkie talkies.

"If you find something or need help, call me on this and I'll be there" he hands Sora one. "Where do you get all this cool stuff anyway?" Sora looks at the walkie. "Same place I get everything else" Riku starts putting on some new pants. "Where'd you get those?" Sora points. "I just told you" Riku raises an eyebrow. "No you didn't!" Sora flails his arms. "Cause _that_ would be telling" Riku starts heading for the downstairs stairs thing. "But Riiiiiiiiiku!" Sora whines, but Riku has already gone down the stairs of no return unless you have an ID. Sora starts to twitch madly as he heads to the upstairs stairs thing...they go up, okay?

-A few minutes later- Riku's walking down the Stairs of Evil Steps, deeply thinking. "Alright, it's time to find out who's behind all this. When I do, I'll kick this guy's butt so hard, he'll be coughing up his organs, soul, bones, and anything else they got. Ohohoho, they'll be sorry. And after that, I'll go home and make some cup-a-noodle soup and live happily like all bishounens do!" he smiles and giggles madly. That's what he thinks...-Bout half an hour later- "MY GOSH! WHAT IS UP WITH THESE FRIGGIN STAIRS!" Riku yells, gasping for breath like crazy. "Thinking back, maybe I should've jumped down the elevator. At least _that_ would've gotten me down faster!" he stops and takes a few breaths. He's about to take another step when-OH RIKU LOOK OUT! "AAAAAHHHH!" I told him. He trips and tumbles down about 7 more levels of stairs before finally tumbling to a stop. "Well, that worked out better than it should have" he rubs his head as he gets up.

So he gets up and starts looking around the negative 13th floor. "If I were a villian where would I be?" Riku closes one of the doors he examines. "Annoying the public? Shouting my plans out to the world? Laughing in a lair for no reason?" he thinks as he looks through several other doors. "We're doomed" he sighs, opening one of the doors. But, oh wait, this one actually works. "Heeeeeey, man" a voice calls. He looks in to see a mini Wakka coming up behind a mini Riku. "What the...?" Riku looks in closer. The mini Riku is sitting at the shore, cuddling a moogle plushie. "Oooooh, I remember this" Riku smiles. "What ya got there?" Wakka waddles his way over to the mini Riku. "A pwushie. My daddy gave it to me" the mini Riku holds it up. "But didn't something happen on this day...?" the chibi Riku starts thinking.

"Really now? Well now it's mine!" Wakka snatches it away and runs off with it. "Of course! The day I lost my plushie!" Riku starts to growl like some type of angry lion. "Give it back Wakka!" the little Riku starts to cry. "But didn't something else happen on this day?" Riku stops himself from running in and ripping Wakka apart. The little Riku just automatically goes demonic and starts growling with his eyes starting to glow. "Oooooh, yeeeeaaaah" Riku starts nodding his head in rememberance. "WAAAAAAKKAAAAAA!" the little Riku starts charging at Wakka until he finally tackles him down and starts beating him up like crazy: biting, punching, kicking, pulling, the works. "Teach you to steal my stuff you bastard!" the mini Riku struts off, leaving a near death Wakka behind. "Aww, I was so cute" Riku smiles as he follows himself to the secret place.

"You can stay here" the mini Riku opens the secret compartment of a rock (What the!) where a bunch of money, candy, gold, jewels, and other goodies are stored. He kisses it on the cheek (AAAWW) and sets it in the rock then finally closes it. "So that's where I put it!" Riku smacks his hands together (You know what I mean). "Now I have a reason to get this mission over with!" he closes the door and is about to start walking when..."But just for fun" he opens the door again. "Come here Wakka you bastard!" he runs in and slams the door behind him, crying and beating noises coming from inside.

-To Sora- "Stairs! Stairs! And even more stairs! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE STAIRS!" Sora yells to absolutely nobody. "I've must've been running for at least half an hour!" he stops for breath. True, true. "Oh, dear Lord" he falls to his knees and reaches for the door to the next level. He gets up and is about to take another step when...HE TRIPS...up the stairs...? (What the heck?). "Thank you law of physics for not applying to me" he opens the door and walks into the 13th level. But the tripping thing...! How is it possi-

"Nothing really fun in these doors" he looks through several doors. He keeps walking until he notices something on the ground. "What's this?" he picks it up. A clue! A clue! "A what?" A clue you idiot! A clue! "Then I guess I'll be needing my handy dandy-" Don't _even_ start. "Meh, I'll save it for later" he shoves it in his pocket and opens a door. Inside, a mini Sora is sitting in his bed, holding the sheets up to his neck. Tifa and Cloud are sitting next to him, Tifa petting his hair and Cloud glancing around the room, checking for something. "Now Sora, you know we've been through this before, there is no such thing as monsters" Tifa smiles. "That's the same thing you said about WEAPONS and look what at what's outside!" he points at Ultima WEAPON's claw sticking up out of the ocean. "Blame Sephiroth! He just _had_ to be evil back then" Cloud pouts, crossing his arms.

"Well you just call us if you actually see something" Tifa huggles him and head heads for the door. "And in case we don't listen, here's a case full of materia, handguns, and potions" Cloud sets the case next to his bed, then heads for the door. "Good night Sora" they say at the same time. "Maybe for you guys" he sinks into his bed. Suddenly, the bed moves. "Oh no, here it comes!" he hides under the sheets. "I CAN'T WATCH!" the chibi Sora tries to look the other way, but peeks anyway. The sheets rip away from the chibi Sora to reveal...A GIANT CHEESE GRATER! "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screams and darts for the box, only to be blocked by the grater and all its 'grateness' "What do you want?" Sora backs up in his bed. It throws itself at the T.V. which flips on to..."EDUCATIONAL T.V!" Sora screams.

Then it comes hopping over to him, ready to grate him. "You want me to die with my parents thinking I'm smart?" Sora twitches. It jumps at him, but the door busts open and a figure jumps in and tackles it to the ground, beating it up like crazy. Sora peeks to the fight to see the figure get up, holding an ordinary cheese grater. "Who are you?" Sora asks. "I am...The Silver Rhapsody!" they undo their cape to a little kid wearing some planet pajamas. "Oh, hi Riku" Sora waves. "Great, go out and get me Sora" Riku chucks a coconut at him from his utility belt. "Well, call me whenever you need me" he chucks the grater at the T.V., which breaks it, before he flies out the window. "Good going Riku! I had to pay for that you know!" Sora complains. "Oh, that was fun" Sora closes the door and turns around, only to notice a Neo Shadow standing right in front of him.

With his arm shaking like a blender on fire, he brings up his walkie talkie. "R-R-Riku?" he calls in. "Sora? What up?" Riku answers, screaming noises in the back. "H-Heartless are up here, there, and everywhere" Sora trembles, looking at the huge group of Heartless in front of him. "Really? This better not be like the time you called me because you couldn't get sand outta your pant-" "PLEASE RIKU! I'M ABOUT TO WET MYSELF!" Sora screams into mike. "Sora, for Pete's sake! I'm right behind you!" Riku taps his shoulder. "Riku!" Sora turns around and huggles him. "We can do more of this later when we're not dead" he breaks off Sora.

"I hope you can lift your Keyblade" Riku takes out his Way to the Dawn. "No" Sora summons his Key. Riku starts jumping and killing some of the enemies while Sora stands there like an idiot. A chibi Shadow walks up to him and pokes him. And what does Sora do? He faints. "Oh, Sora! Come _ooooon_" Riku complains as he kills another Heartless. "I've got it!" Sora automatically gets up. "Drive Power!" he raises his arms up in the air, white aura emitting off his chibi body. "Wait a sec!" Riku looks back, but is sucked into Sora's vacuum like aura. And just like that, Sora goes Final Form, still chibi, but better than before. "Yay me!" his voice doubles with Riku's as he...they...whichever comes first, poses.

Confident, he flies into the crowd, the remote control Keyblades wacking everything in sight. He gets so bored, he starts doing somersaults in the air. Finally, after the rare stupidity is done, Sora floats triumphantly in the air. "I _am_ the man" he poses again, failing to notic-SORA LOOK OUT! He's wacked out the window by a Crimson Jazz. I told him. "Crap!" he yells, getting back up into the air, only to fall back again. "Oooh, freaky!" Riku rubs his shoulders, shuddering, trying to get the feel of merging with his friend out of his mind. Oooh, nasty. "Aww, my Drive Bar is gone" Sora takes a melted chocolate bar out of his pants. "Hello! Just been inside _your _body! _Your _soul! _Your _pants, over and under!" Riku complains.

"Oh Riku, calm down. You can have your Skittles if that makes you feel better" Sora looks around for the bag. "Fine" Riku pouts as he walks over to the save point. "Heeeey! This is just a bag of seashells!" Sora walks up to him. "Worth jumping off the ship for huh?" Riku smirks, taking back the bag. "Where are the real Skittles?" Sora growls. "Fine, here" Riku takes out the real bag and starts walking again. "Hey! Maybe if a chocolate bar'll Drive me, what'll Skittles do?" Sora asks. "Beats me" Riku shrugs. Sora chugs down a few-BLAHDIE BLAP! BLAHDIE BLAP! BLAHDIE BLAP! He powers up a few inches Super Mario style and starts running around, flashing his sparkling colors. Riku stands at the save point and watches in confusion. "Lets go, Sora" he shakes his head as Sora runs over. Darn the non-applying laws of physics to Sora. To be continued!

A/N Just so the Evil Lawyers of Heck can't sue me for not making a disclaimer in quite a while; I don't own KH2, Skittles, or Mario, I just buy them.


	8. Work All Day

"So what exactly did you find?" Riku asks as he drives. "These" Sora holds out his clues. "What the hell is this? Some type of cookie or snickerdoodle looking thing?" Riku examines the oddly shaped thing Sora found. "That looks oddly familiar" Sora leans forward. "Isn't it obvious" Riku raises an eyebrow. "Maybe it's a comb" Sora starts to try and comb his hair with it. "Oh come on Sora! Look at it!" Riku smacks him. "Then it _is _a cookie" Sora's about to eat it when "Just stop..now Sora and avoid a trip to the hospital" Riku stops him from eating it. "Then what is it?" he groans. "It's one of Axel mini chakram things" Riku waves his hand carelessly. "Oh, then what's with the pencils?" Sora holds out the other clues. "Don't care. All I know is that we're not the only ones who're on this case" Riku goes back to the contorls. Sora shrugs and lays back, still looking at the mini chakram. "Put, the chakram, down" Riku calls, causing Sora to give up.

Chapter 7: Work All Day

"And that's what doesn't make sense, Roxy" Axel explains to Roxas as they walk up another hill. "But I was cute and could probably have been stronger too!" he complains, flailing his arms. "Well it wouldn't be fair to us, so SUCK IT UP!" Demyx looks over to him. "Just wait until I talk to Saix and we'll see what's unfair!" Roxas laughs evily. "You do that little Freedom Fighter and we'll see what happens" Axel pats his head, Roxas starting to growl. "Speaking of Mr. Werewolf, what'd you think everybody's doin at home?" Demyx asks. "Probably rotting their butts off" Axel shrugs. "Xemnas did say they'd have to do chores" Roxas thinks back a few days ago. "It must be just as hard for them since their chibi too, huh?" Demyx asks. "Suckas!" Axel chuckles evily.

-Back at HQ- "GOSH!" Larxene tries to hold the broom right, but obviously can't due to her chibiness. "To heck with all that!" she wacks it to the ground, but it bounces back into her face, fulfilling its revenge. "Lousy piece of dog sh-" "Are you talking to yourself again?" Vexen creeps up behind her. "Ew, NASTY! Go back to the hallucination you came from" she pretends to gag. "Oh, shut your face, bitch" he snarls. "Soooo not sorry. Besides, I'm still tweaked that _we_ still have to do chores in these conditions while St. Elmo's Fire, Mr. Bubbles, and the Sun are out doing whatever they want. They might not even come back for all we know!" she crosses her arms. "It's not like we had any good choices. It was either sweeped or get your body sweeped up, spray or have your blood sprayed everywhere, plumb or have your body plumbed up from the toilet, wash clothes or have your body stuffed in the washing machine" Vexen makes some _interesting_ remarks. "You know that last one didn't make a whole lot of sense right?" Larxene twitches.

"We should get a maid around here!" Marluxia starts to complain as he walks into the kitchen and looks in the supply closet for some cleaning stuff. "And what? Pay them? That'd be stupid" Larxene rolls her eyes. "At least they'd be doing the things we wouldn't be doing now!" Vexen shrugs. "But is there one at the door? NOOOO, there isn't!" Marluxia finds what he need, sneaks them into his coat, and heads for the door. "What'd you get stuck doing?" Larxene smirks at what he's hiding. "You don't need to know" he glares back at her. "Fine, be that way" she pouts as he walks out the door. "What'd he get?" Vexen asks. "Who knows?" she tries to pick up the broom again, but ends up accidentally swinging it and knocking over several innocent bistanding dishes. "LOUSY PIECE OF ANIMAL SH-"

_Anyways_. -Somewhere else in the HQ- "For Pete's sake" Lexaeus starts picking up the pile of clothes on the floor. "This is completely stupid" Xaldin complains, dusting from the other side of the room. "You got that right. It's also stupid Xemnas does his stupid 'inside question' things at meetings" Lexaeus rolls his eyes. "I can see why almost half of us wanted to overthrow the Organization" Xaldin sighs. "Hey guys!" Luxord comes walking in with his rich sounding accent and deck of cards that he seems to never go anywhere without, even to the bathroo-"What do you want, Poker Prick? We don't have time to play" Xaldin looks back at him. "Yeesh. Is disaster area Xaldin about to spread his ugliness to the whole world?" Luxord teases, Xaldin trying to hold himself back, but isn't really doing a great job.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Lexaeus asks, trying to stop a brawl. "I am, but I was walking by this room when I noticed the floor was a mess" he explains. Xaldin and Lexaeus look around the floor to see it's spotless since Lexaeus picked up and has, a _humongo_ pile of clothes on him. "Either the little germs on the floor count as dirty, or you're a blind idiot. The floor's clean" Xaldin points. "Really now? Are you sur-FIFTY-TWO CARD PICK-UP!" Luxord automatically throws his cards up in the air for no reason and scatters them all over the floor. "You IDIOT! Do you have any idea how long we've been cleaning this room for with bodies like these!" Lexaeus growls. "You guys are just whimps" Luxord casually waves his hand. "Oh you're gonna get it now..." Xaldin growls. The other two look over to him to see some wind whirling around a pret-ty angry chibi. "Whoa man, calm down" Lexaeus starts backing up then runs behind Luxord.

"You're dead meat!" Xaldin growls, his wind becoming even stronger. "Oh crap!" Luxord tries to hold up one of his cards as a shield. Unfortunately for him, it didn't block Xaldin's Angry Chibi Gust attack from hitting him in the face with a side of dust getting all over the place, including his face. "Oh great! I would've settled for picking up the stupid cards instead of this!" Lexaeus climbs out of the pile of clothes he dropped. "Gosh! Can't take a joke, can ya ugly!" Luxord glares at him. "Would you like another breeze, or a lance up your ass?" Xaldin's about to summons his lancers. "Uh...I'm getting out of here!" Luxord runs out the door, Xaldin chasing after him. "Great, leave me to clean up the clothes. I don't need any help" Lexaeus says sarcastically. Just then, Xaldin peeks in from the doorway. "Oh, Lexaeus, you got something on your head" he motions to his head, then leaves. He looks up and reaches for what it is, only to find..."AAAAAHHHHH! LARXENE'S UNDIES! NAAAAASTAAAAAAY!" he flails them off like crazy. The Power of Underwear!

-Somewhere else in the HQ- Saix is somewhat vacuuming in the lounge area. Amazingly enough, he's pushing it and keeping the cord from getting sucked into the vacuum and exploding in on itself, despite his cute chibiness. "Saix" Xemnas just happens to come walking in like he's the king of the castle, oh wait. He is! "What's up?" Saix asks. "Have you seen Zexion? I haven't seen him in a while" he asks. Saix sighs and looks towards the soda closet (Everybody like soda!). "He's in there. He already washed the dishes and sprayed the windows. He decided to go in there for some reason and he's been making weird noises ever since" Saix shudders. "Let's see what he's doing. I had a job for him" Xemnas says as he and Saix head for the door.

"Zexion? What're you doing in there?" Xemnas knocks on the door, only to hear mumbles. "You better not be making out with Larxene in there. I don't want to have to clean up my own vomit" Saix shudders. "Don't get too close to the closet. Don't come up to the closet" Zexion can be heard _singing._ "Is he singing?" Saix pricks up his ears. "Zexion, I have a job for you" Xemnas knocks again. "Step away from the closet! I got a barretta!" and at that moment, Xemnas and Saix start to back away from the door. "Anyways, I came to ask if you'd go out and see if Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were okay, but I guess being a vampire is more fun than that" Xemnas shrugs. "Hi!" Zexion slams open the door, nearly knocking the others back. "So, will you do it?" Saix asks. "Can't. I don't know where they went. Plus, I'm looking up all types of words in my lexicon!" he looks back into the book.

"Why're you reading in the soda closet?" Saix asks. "There's blood red looking soda in here, annoying sun's out there, and Xigbar's out there too" Zexion explains quickly. "The soda's called 'strawberry' incase you forgot. And you said the sun doesn't bother you! And what's up with Xigbar?" Xemnas asks. "It is. It doesn't, but still temporarily blinds me, and HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT XIGBAR'S BEEN DOING OUT THERE!" Zexion yells. "What's he doing?" Saix asks. "Look out the window" Zexion points to the window across the lounge. The three of them walk over and look outside to see..."STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Xigbar yells excitedly, barely clinging onto the lawn mower. "Why's he doing that? We don't even have any grass or anything growing around here. There's no _reason _he should be doing that!" Saix complains. "Exactly, he came in here earlier" Zexion looks back at the lawn mower tracks around the room.

"What's everybody looking at?" Marluxia comes out of one of the lounge doors. "Xigbar being an idiot. Are you doing your job?" Xemnas turns around. "Yes" he mumbles. "Did somebody ask what Marluxia's job is?" Larxene pops in. "Yes we did. And I would like to know as well" Zexion crosses his arms. "Somebody do something about that stupid mop! It nearly killed me!" Vexen comes in. "Oh just call the whole world to be here!" Marluxia yells. "I can get the rest of the team he-" "DON'T!" Marluxia cuts off a smirking Xemnas. "So. What are you doing?" Saix asks. He takes a deep breath in and lets out a long sigh. "Riggingthecoimet" he mumbles. "What?" Larxene asks. "Leaningdasoymet" he mumbles again. "Eating a basket?" Vexen asks, causing Larxene to slap him. Marluxia crosses his arms and sighs again. "I'm_ cleaning _the _toilet_" he lets out. And just like that, the whole room starts to crack up.

"Hey! Xemnas made me do it!" he points at him. "Only because you had to start that stupid conversation at the meeting a few days ago! Let the time fit the crime, idiot!" he chuckles. "It was a QUESTION!" he yells. "Same difference" Xemnas shrugs. "You just had to worry about the toilet so much!" Larxene still cracks up. "Leave me alone!" he pouts...chiouts. And out of complete random-LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! "GANG WAAAAAY!" Xigbar crashes through the window. I told them. Everybody starts to freak out as Xigbar starts mowing down almost everybody. "I just vacuumed there!" Saix growls, starting to go all werewolf. "Don't eat me!" Xigbar starts to steer it down the hall, Saix chasing after him. Everybody stares at where they ran off to in complete silence. "Whoo! What a _DAY_ this has been!" Larxene breaks the silence. Riiiiiight...

-Back on the road- "Must be horrible there!" Roxas shudders. "Thank you spaced off mind for getting me out of chores" Demyx sighs happily. "Yeah, I'd hate to be doing my regular duties in this form when fighting is hard enough already" Axel sighs in relief. "I wanna be a werewolf!" Roxas chiouts. "Ooooh, Roxy!" Axel playfully ruffles his hair, making Roxas feel better. "Speaking of fighting, what do we do now?" Demyx asks nervously. "Uh..." Roxas and Axel look up to see a bunch of Heartless ahead of them. "Well, time to try it out now" Roxas gets up, sweatdropping like crazy.

"Roxas, if you keep doing that, your hair'll get wet" Axel flings off a sweatdrop. What the heck? Stop breaking the laws of PHYSICS! "Sorry. Ready team?" Roxas gets in his battle position. "Right!" Demyx and Axel get set. "Dancer on Water" Demyx emits a blue aura. "Assassain in Fire" Axel emits a red aura. "Samurai in Light" Roxas emits a light aura. "If this doesn't work, then we go with plan KYAG" Axel nods. "What's that?" Demyx asks. "Kiss Your Ass Good-bye!" Axel laughs nervously while the others shudder. Trembling like malfunctioning blenders, they charge into the group. To be continued!


	9. The Return

"Wow, isn't this a rerun or something?" Axel sighs. "Yeah, it's like there was almost no point to leaving" Roxas nods. "Hey, at least we got back here alive! I thought for sure we were goners!" Demyx pouts. "So true. So _very _true" Axel nods. The trio is completely beat up with their jackets ripped, hair messed up (Even though their hair can't really get messed up anyways), and faces all scratched up. "I blame you, Roxas" Demyx turns to him. "What'd I do?" Roxas whines. "We barely made it to one place and we could've kept going, but NOOOOOO, you just _needed_ to check back here!" Axel joins in. "Just kill me and stuff my body in your closet, why not? Get over it! At least I'm not the ones who drool on other people's heads or bite other people while they're sleeping and can't stand to have a werewolf around them! My GOSH!" Roxas yells for the whole city to here. The other two just stare at him in shock. "I'm sorry Roxy! I didn't mean it!" Axel starts crying. "I'm sorry too!" Demyx starts crying a _waterfall_. "Feels good to let off some stress" Roxas smiles before crying for no reason.

Chapter 9: The Return

"I really didn't want to come back here though" Demyx groans as they walk into Dark City. "Neither did I, but we have to check here unless you guys wanna be chibis forever" Roxas shrugs. "I _definitely _don't" Axel shudders at the thought of trying to use the bathroom. Naaasty. "Well, lets stop and think for a minute" Roxas crosses his arms. "What?" Demyx asks. "Remember what I said earlier about what the others were doing?" he asks. "Yeah, doing chores" Axel nods. "Do either of you, want to do tha-" "NO WAY!" they both yell. "Good. So, if we want to search in there, we're gonna have to go in unnoticed" he finishes. "Why would it matter if Xemnas saw us? He would understand that we're still on a mission" Demyx asks. "Yeah, and cancel it so he can enjoy our misery or doing chores in these forms" Axel rolls his eyes.

"Exactly. We're gonna have to search quickly and quietly. The faster we search the place, the better of a chance we have of not getting caught and to be able to search other places as well" Roxas explains. "It's crazy enough to work" Demyx nods. "Which means...Roxas is crazy!" Axel points. "No, just a cute strawberry shortcake with spikes on top" he smiles. "Too...cute" Axel twitches. "Mine!" Demyx makes a grab for him. "He's my strawberry!" Axel huggles him. "Oh yeah, I'm awesome" Roxas thinks, smiling as Axel and Demyx huggle him like crazy.

-In the HQ- Axel peeks behind a corner and looks both ways before crossing the street..er, hall. "Coast is clear" he calls. The other two scurry to his sides. "So where do we start?" Demyx asks. "We'll check everybody's rooms first, then head to the basement and up" Roxas answers. "Why not start in the basement and work our way up?" Axel asks. "Because it's dark and Zexion lives down there" Roxas shudders. "Fine, we'll do things _your _way" Demyx rolls his eyes. "Pick a start, any start" Axel looks down the hall. "Lets start with my room. You never know when somebody's gonna try to frame us or hide in our room" Roxas nods down the hall. "Then lets get going" Demyx takes Axel's hand who takes Roxas's hand who's hair gets caught in a cactus as Demyx leads them down the hall.

"Look for anything suspicious or tampered with" Roxas runs over to his desk. Axel wanders around, actually heading for the dresser. Roxas goes through his desk for any clues that might be in there for no reason. "Oh, Roxas!" Axel calls. "What?" he turns around. "Nice boxers!" Axel holds up his boxers with little chocobos, moogles, and chibi Axels on them. "Axel! Get serious! This isn't a panty raid!" he starts blushing. "You're right, it's a boxer raid!" Axel stuffs the boxers in this coat. "Tryin not to up chuck over here!" Demyx twitches as he opens the closet. "Nothing" he calls. "Well that's it for my room, lets head to Larxene's" Roxas closes his drawer.

"Why do I have to clean Roxas's room?" a voice complains from the hallway. "Somebody's coming!" Demyx gasps. "We're done for! Abandon ship!" Axel cries. "Just hide somewhere!" Roxas flails his arms. He shoots under the bed. Axel hesitates cause the person's shadow is coming closer and Demyx just stands there too shocked to move. "I got it!" Axel takes Demyx by the hand and leads him over to the plushie corner of themselves and sit there with a cute little happy chibi face. Saix walks in with a vacuum of doom. He untangles the plug and heads for the outlet in the wall, next to the plushie pile. "Dammit!" Axel yells in his mind. "Don't find us out! Don't find us out!" Roxas shudders from under the bed. "Hold it in, Demyx! This is no time to relieve yourself!" Demyx whines in his mind.

Saix plugs the plug into the wall and is about to walk back when he turns to the plushie pile. He lifts Axel's arm and pokes Demyx's face. "Stop touching me!" Axel growls...in his mind! "I guess I could do something just for fun" Saix puts his hand on the back of Axel's head. "Woah! I do _not _like what I'm about to see!" Axel tries hard not to twitch. Instead of kissing him like I bet most of you were thinking, Saix twists his head one side then to the other. And Axel, unfortunately, falls unconcious with his eyes open and his face in the same goofy expression. He then turns to Demyx, who's already going into shock, and bends his leg in a way it is _not_ supposed to be bent in! He thens picks him up, turns him around, and kicks him in the butt, then flips him over and kicks him in a place where the sun used to shine. Luckily and unluckily for Demyx, he had already went unconcious and still had the same expression as before.

"Well, that was fun" Saix smiles and gets back to vacuuming. "Oh my gosh!" Roxas trembles as he stares at Axel's and Demyx's lifeless bodies. While Saix is turned around, he grabs their ankles and slowly drags them under the bed. "C'mon guys! Don't die on me now!" Roxas starts slapping them like crazy. Unfortunately, they stay dead from the neck up for a long time, forcing Roxas to wait under the bed until Saix is done vacuuming. "At least it wasn't that much work" Saix sighs as he pushes the vac out of the room. "Guys! Guys wake up!" he starts slapping them again. Axel twitches a little and then finally wakes up. "Oh my gosh. I feel like I just got a knife stabbed into the back of my neck" he starts gasping for breath. "Sorry, I tried that to make you guys wake up" Roxas smiles cheesily.

"Demyx! Demyx wake up!" Axel hits Demyx in the place where the sun will never shine again. "OUUUUCH! As if enough damage hasn't been done!" he shoots up. "Hey, I could've been killed if Saix did it any harder" Axel points. "Can we just go now?" Roxas asks. "Yeah sure" the other too follow him down the hall. -At Larxene's room- "Are you sure we have to go in there?" Demyx asks. "Just a quick check, okay?" Roxas explains. "I don't wanna go in there. It's probably filled with stuffed animals, band posters, and tools of torture" Axel groans. "The faster we search, the quicker we can get out" Roxas crosses his arms. And in response, the others groan and curse as they enter the forbidden land.

Oddly enough, Axel's sorta right minus the tools of torture. "What'd I tell ya" he walks in and looks around. "Just be glad the walls are light purple and not pink" Roxas tries not to shudder at the stuffed animals and their great, big, shiny, EYES! DOOM! "Look at that! She has a cooler in here!" Demyx points to the cooler in the corner. "I bet that's the cooler she stole from Xemnas" Axel walks over to it. "What do you think she keeps in it?" Demyx opens it, "A diet soda, nail polish, and batteries. That'll make quite a milkshake" he rolls his eyes. "Lets check in thes-" but Roxas stops midway after opening one of the bottom drawers of her dresser to find undies stuffed in it like crazy. "MY EYES!" he falls, holding his eyes. "Welcome to the world of women" Axel walks over and helps him up. "It's scary" Roxas starts to tear up as Axel huggles him.

"Lets move on before she comes in to see us on a panty raid" Demyx scurries over and jumps onto the drawer to reach the next one above. "Pants" he steps up to the next one, "Bras" but then he freezes automatically. "Demmie?" Axel raises an eyebrow. He pokes him and Demyx falls backwards, his face as red as a tomato. "Alright let me finish this!" Axel hops up onto the "steps" to reach the last drawer. "And shirts. Wow, it's in order from what goes up first to what goes down last" he sighs. "What else should we check?" Roxas calls up. "Check under her pillow, I thought I saw her sniffing glue a few weeks ago" he answers. Roxas scurries over from "Wonderland" and to her bed, feeling under he pillow. "I found something" Roxas calls. "Bring it here" Axel calls. He walks back over, stepping over a dead from the neck up Demyx and tosses it up.

"She reads?" he tilts his head. "She's only read one book so far and it's on sadism. This isn't a book though, this is her diary!" Axel points to it. "Is there anything good in it?" Roxas asks. Axel starts flipping through the pages and finally finds a story. "This is good. Dear diary, I had the most embarrassing day! I was just walking down the hall to a meeting just minding my own business. Out of nowhere, Xigbar comes walking up behind me. At first I'm like 'No big deal' just when Demyx walks up next to him. So I try to speed up a little, one: cause the room is only a few feet away and two: they were up to something. Just when I walk in, Demyx flips up my coat and Xigbar pulls down my pants! And everybody in the room stared big eyed at my bunny undies! I could even see Xemnas trying to resist a look. I was soooo embarrassed!" he finishes, trying not to crack up. "Oh, now I remember that. It was the day Saix killed a bunny for dinner and everybody kept making jokes about it" Roxas thinks back.

"Hang on, here's another" Axel stops at another page. "Dear diary, I had another embarrassing day! I was getting ready for bed after a fun day of training and bringing people down. So I go into my bathroom and start putting on a facial mask to keep my face clean and soft. As I put it on, I thought I heard a beep, but didn't think much of it. Needing some music, I flip on the radio and use my toothbrush as a mike as I start lipsyncing the words. All of a sudden, I hear the beep again along with some snickering. I look out the door and see Axel and Xigbar VIDEO TAPING ME! I chase them down the hall, rearing to rip out their skulls. Just when I'm about to reach 'em, they split up. So I chase after Xigbar. Once I corner him, he says he doesn't have the tape. So I rip him apart and go after Axel. But it was too late! He had uploaded the video onto the internet for everybody to see. I felt a little better after I scratched him up. Though, it probably wasn't good to do that on a full moon" he finishes again. "I was wondering who was screaming like a girl" Roxas chuckles. "Oh that was Xigbar" Axel calls down.

"Lets get outta here" Demyx finally wakes up after his little episode. "Sure, why not" Axel shrugs. He looks through Larxene's drawers and takes something out. "Are you panty raiding?" Roxas gasps. "Just getting a parachute" he calls. He jumps and Larxene's bra opens up and lowers him down gently. "That was just _weird" _Demyx raises an eyebrow. "Don't mess up a good time, Demyx" Axel runs over to the bed and sets the diary back. "Lets go!" he drags the other two out of the room. "So to Marluxia's room next?" he asks. "No, we already know what's going to be in there; flowers and pinkness ga-LORE" Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Then lets go to Saix's room. I've been edging to see what that freak of nature has in there" Axel drags them down the hall. "What about the order?" Demyx asks. "We're gonna have to change it anyways. Look what's coming our way" Roxas looks down the hall to see two shadows coming towards them. "This is it! Abandon ship!" Axel starts to freak out. "Just find a quick place to hide!" Roxas looks around, looking at their limited options. "We could fix those scratches up, no problem" Xemnas says as he and Zexion walks down the hall. "I can just lick it up myself!" Zexion pouts. "But that would weird" Xemnas smiles all cheesily (The Power of Cheese!).

"Did you hear somebody down here just a few seconds ago?" Zexion asks. "Sort of, but nobody's here" Xemnas looks around. "I can bet you Roxas would make a joke about that" Zexion rolls his eyes. "It is what we are" Xemnas says as they continue down the hall. "I would make a funny!" Roxas pops his head out of a vase on a small cabinet. "There are plenty of other times, Roxy" Axel comes out of the cabinet. "That was too close" Demyx slides down out of the leaves of a palm tree. "No kidding and it was _Xemnas _this time" Axel crosses his arms. "To avoid being killed, we're gonna have to speed up the search" Roxas sighs. "Hopefully we'll find something soon" Demyx nods. To be continued...in the next chapter!!! It's gonna be a 2-parter.


	10. Just a Look Around

"Lets go" Roxas whispers as they sneek around _another _corner. "Why does this place have to be so big?" Demyx groans. "Xemnas is clastrophobic, duh" Axel points out. "Oh yeah" Demyx rolls his eyes. "C'mon guys, it's only a few more rooms then the basement up" Roxas calls back. "How does this reassure us again?" Axel asks. "I dunno" he shrugs. "This is gonna take awhile huh?" Demyx asks. "We have been here for the past possible two hours and have been on this mission for the past couple of days. What do you think?" Axel glares at him. "That we have absolutely no lives what-so-ever" he answers. And automatically, they all sigh in shame.

Chapter 10: Just a Look Around

"Okay, so we're going to Saix's room next?" Roxas asks, just to make sure. "Yep" Axel nods happily. "Can we stop by the kitchen first? I'm hungry" Demyx groans. "Why now?" Axel snaps. "Cause we ate all the food we packed and Roxas ate most of the sea-salt ice cream" he holds up the pack. "Just proves why Roxas is about to go on an ice cream diet" Axel glares at Roxas who just happens to be eating the last one. "They're, so, _gooooooood_" he smiles. "C'mon Roxas! Dump an ice cube in some toilet water and sprinkle some sugar and salt on it. Save some for the rest of us" Axel rolls his eyes. "That's nasty" Roxas pretends to gag. "Whever, lets just get something quick and move on" Axel decides. "Okay" the other two sigh.

Roxas peeks his head in the kitchen to make sure the coast is clear. "Alright lets go" he scurries in. "Okay we've got to stop scurrying so much! Squirrels have been making friends with me and stuffing their acorns in my pants" Demyx shakes off the furry little critters. "Whatever we get has to be quick and light, remember that" Roxas starts jumping at the fridge handle. "Like what?" Axel asks as Roxas finally grabs hold of the handle. "Anything. Can you pull my legs?" Roxas looks down. The other two grab hold of one of his legs and pull..."My LEGS! Not just my PANTS!" "Nice Nobody boxers, Roxy" Axel smiles as they look his boxers after accidentally pulling down his pants. "Can we just try this again?" Roxas growls. "Alright, alright" Demyx tries hard not to chuckle at Roxy's boxies.

He looks in through the fridge and tosses out three juice boxes. "Axel, you go get the chips out of the pantry and Demyx, go get three cookies" he closes the fridge. Axel leans over near the counter and Demyx hops on top of him so he can reach the cookie jar shaped like a Dusk's head. "Hang on. Didn't Xemnas do something to the jar to keep us out of it?" Demyx asks. "I dunno, check" Roxas calls. So Demyx carefully lifted the lid of the jar..."BACK AWAY FROM THE COOKIE JAR BASTARD!" and he immediately lets go of the lid, stopping the alarm. "Of course a guy like that would've set an alarm on that thing" Roxas bumps his hands together.

"So what do we do?" Axel looks over to him. "Just grab three cookies, I'll get chips" Roxas flails his arms. "BACK FOR MORE I SEE! REACH THE DIRTY HAND IN HERE AGAIN AND I'LL BITE IT OFF!" The cookie jar threatens once Demyx, shuddering, opens the lid. Roxas runs over to the pantry and jumps up and runs like he does in the deep dive ending up the shelves. He grabs three bags and safely jumps back down. "Oh yeah, I still got it" he smiles. Demyx shoots his hand into the jar and grabs some, but not before a mouse trap snaps onto him. "It's just not fair!" he tries to shake it off. He jumps down and the three of them scurry out of the kitchen.

-A little later- "That could've been another close one" Axel throws away his chips and juice box. "Hey, at least we got something to snack on while we're here" Roxas finishes his cookie. "I think my fingers are turning blue" Demyx tears up as he looks at his hand that had the mouse trap on it. "Don't you dare start crying. You know what happens" Roxas points at him. "But, it hurts!" tears starts to stream down his face. "Just eat your cookie and shut up" Axel shoves Demyx's cookie in his mouth, luckily stopping what could've been Niagra Falls. "Here we are" Roxas stops at Saix's door. "What kind of creepy stuff could be kept in there?" Demyx mumbles. "That's why we're here. This should be good" Axel jumps up to the knob and opens the door.

"Huh, well, isn't this place a little...odd" Demyx twitches. Saix's room has the usual things you'd find in a room except for some chew toys on the floor, animal skins hanging on the wall, bones stuffed in a corner, some claw marks on some of the furniture, and a few pictures of the moon hanging somewhere on the starry painted wall. Yep, just an "ordinary room." "Told ya he was a freak a nature" Axel chuckles as they step in. "I know he's a werewolf, but this is just creepy" Roxas stares in horror at the bones in the corner. "Poor little critters didn't have a chance" Demyx sighs as he looks up at the bunny, squirrel, and chipmunk skins hanging on the wall. "Wonder what would happen if we tried to get a dog" Axel walks over to the bed.

"What's up with this?" Demyx raises an eyebrow. The other two walk over to the other side of the bed where Demyx is and stare in confusion. "A cooler?" Roxas raises an eyebrow. "What surprise do ya think's inside this time?" Axel asks. "I don't wanna open it" Demyx steps back. "Alright, I'll open it this time" Roxas steps forward. Hesitantly, he grabs the handle with his chibi hand and pulls it open. "GOOD GOLLY OH MIGHTY!" Demyx yells for the whole world to hear. Inside, the shelves are packed with plastic wrap sealed meat and dead little critters. "Why Saix? Why?" Roxas turns around and starts crying on Axel's shoulder. "I don't think a guy this crazy could be responsible for all of this, especially since he has Killing Critter time on his agenda" Axel shudders. "Lets just get out of here now! We could already be in trouble since Saix has a powerful sense of smell" Roxas looks up to him."Oh, yeah. Forgot about that" Axel smiles nervously. "He could probably find us out after we return from our mission!" Demyx shivers. "Then lets go already!" Axel takes both of their hands and lead them out of the room.

"So now where?" Axel stops somewhere else in the castle. "We could check Xemnas's room" Demyx suggests. "That's crazy, infact, that's suicide in itself!" Roxas shakes his head. "Xaldin's room?" he suggests. "If his face is a disaster area then his room must be just as bad. Please, that guy's got more lose screws then Home Creepo" Axel shakes his head. "Then we'll go along with the rest of my plan; move from the basement and up" Roxas points."Are you sure you want to start from the basement? Cause ever since everybody moved here from the Castle Oblivion for while, the basement had been placed in probably the lowest place possible" Axel crosses his arms. "It's either tallness or chibiness" Roxas shrugs. "I hate when you bring that up" Axel growls. "But you love that I'm cute right?" Roxas makes a mega cute puppy dog pout. MEGA DOOM! Axel falls to the ground and starts to bang his fists on the ground. "Can't take the cuteness! It's just, too, great!" he cries.

"To the elevator!" Demyx starts dragging them over to the elevator. "Hold on!" Axel gets back up. "What?" Roxas looks back at him. He pricks up his ears and looks around the hall ways. He grabs both of them and hides the three of them in a bathroom and shuts the door. "Somebody was coming?" Roxas looks up. "They're still coming" Axel puts his ear to the door. "I heard we're supposed to be having some type of pizza/movie night thing going on later" Marluxia says. "Really? There had better be beer" Luxord smiles. "What the hell is wrong with you and this beer thing!" Marluxia rubs his temples as they step into the giant elevator. Finally Axel opens the door after they're gone. "Now what?" he complains as they step out of the room. "Why don't we just teleport down?" Roxas asks. "Teleporting is just not on our sides like just as our powers have just decided to fail on us" Demyx shakes his head.

"What do we do now, Axel?" he flails his arms. Axel just stands there like a stick. "Axel?" Roxas pokes at him. He still doesn't do anything. "Wake up, fireman!" Demyx smacks. Axel looks up and turns to him angrily. "Sorry" he smiles frightenly. Axel steps closer to him and raises a fist and is about to hit him when..."Sticks and stones may break my bones, but more than a 50 foot drop'll kill ya" he smiles. "Wha?" Demyx tilts his head. "We're jumping?" Roxas gasps. "Yep. This is where you become a man, Roxy" he drags the both of them over to the edge. "Hold on! I'm not suitable for this! I failed that stupid jump and stick it Xemnas wanted us to do!" Demyx freaks out. "Always a good time to learn try again" Axel smiles. "Aren't you freaked out at all?" Roxas glares at him. "My mind has already shut down Roxy" he smiles happily. And without another thought or complaint..."BAAANZAAAI!"

Demyx and Roxas basically scream most of their way down, pleading for either a fast death or a soft landing. Axel, who was just smiling the whole time, held onto them most of the time, apparently not bothered by the screaming masses. "Axel, we're falling too fast! The elevator's coming up!" Roxas looks down to see they're coming closer to the elevator. "Up?" Axel looks around. "AXEL THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" Demyx screams as the elevator comes closer. Luckily or some where between lucky and unlucky for them, they hit the elevator and bounce like a rock hitting a wall off of it and continue falling. "You feel that?" Marluxia asks. "Feel what?" Luxord turns to him. "You just ripped a silent, but deadly bomb didn't you!" Marluxia points. "I didn't fart!" Luxord points. "Whatever man, I'm staying over here" Marluxia walks over to a corner further away from him.

"Nice thinking, Roxy!" Axel smiles. "Shut up!" Roxas gasps for air. He's spinning the Keyblades like crazy, using them like propellers. Axel is holding onto Roxas's legs while Demyx holds onto Axel's legs. "I hope you guys know I can't do this for ever" he looks down at them. "How long _can _you hold out for?" Demyx asks. "Can't tell ya. I just STOPPED A FEW SECONDS AGO!" Roxas yells as they drop again. "Don't worry, I got a back up" Axel reaches into his pocket. Holding onto Roxas's hand and with Demyx clinging to his legs, he takes whatever he has out of his coat and releases it. "What, the, HECK!" Roxas twitches. "Pretty smart huh?" Axel smiles. "At least it's slowing our fall by a couple of miles per hour" Demyx sighs. Axel smiles even more, proud that he had snatched a bra from Larxene's room.

-A little later- "I just knew something like that would happen, so I snatched it" Axel smiles as they head down the stairs of the basement. "Still, that was just too random for me to handle" Demyx shudders. "Where would you guys be without me?" Axel chuckles. "Heaven" Roxas rolls his eyes. "This is just as freaky huh?" Demyx looks around. Torches are dimly lit like they're in some mideval castle, except they're not. This one floats and won't break so easily. "Here it is" they stops at Zexion's door at the beginning of a pitch black hallway. "Lets get this over with" Axel sighs. "Don't leave me!" Roxas starts to tear up. Axel looks to his shoulder, failing to notice that Roxas had clung to his shoulder on their way down. "Hopefully Zexion isn't as creepy as Saix" Demyx opens the door.

"Apparently he's not" Axel raises an eyebrow. Candles are lit around room even though there are a few _lamps _around the room, the furniture looks fancy, and a coffin is lying in the middle of the room. "Yeesh, he takes being a vampire seriously" Demyx steps in. "I swear the guy's full of it" Axel rolls his eyes. "Why do you say that?" Roxas lets go of him. "Lets take a little look in the cereal box, shall we?" Axel walks over to the coffin. "See this?" he asks. The other two nod. "An ordinary coffin, but when I flip it open, what do I find?" he climbs up the steps next to it. He pushes it open a crack and reaches inside. "What do we have here? A PS," he holds up the handheld game, "some strawberry soda cans, and there's a Whee remote's in here, and there's a T.V. screen on the inside of the coffin" he sticks his head inside it. "That's unexpected" Roxas calms down. "Yep, Zexion is almost as ordinary as the rest of us" Axel closes the coffin. "So he's not a vampire?" he asks. "I didn't say that, Roxy. He still tries to bite you at night" Axel shakes his head.

"Looky what I found, another one" Demyx points to the cooler he found. "Where does everybody keep getting these things?" Axel sighs. "I have an idea of what he keeps in there" Roxas walks over. "Then would you care to reveal to us what's inside?" Axel scurries over to them. "No" he starts to shudder again. "I'll open it" Axel grabs hold of the handle. "I knew it! I knew it!" Demyx points. "He really is a vampire" Roxas shakes his head in shame. The shelves are packed with bottles of blood and cans of strawberry soda. "If you think that's scary, then don't look up" Axel turns to them. They both look up anyways to see two red eyes looking down at them. "What the heck is that?" Roxas gasps. "His pet bat" Axel smiles. "I'm officially creeped out and about to pass out. Can we please leave now?" Roxas turns an abnormal and alarming pale color. "Alright, lets go" Axel leads them both out of the room.

"Can we just stop with this search and leave?" Demyx says after they get in the moving elevator. "I guess. Axel's already gone off the deep end just being here the first few hours" Roxas rubs his temples. "I have not" Axel spits his tongue out. "Then why'd you drink one of the bottles in Zexion's cooler?" Demyx turns to him. "I'm telling you, it was strawberry soda!" Axel shouts. "The soda, or what the blood tasted like?" Roxas shudders. Axel just smiles nervously until the elevator slows to a stop. "Anyways, we're stopping by the kitchen again to pack some stuff and then we're so outta here" Roxas says as they walk out. So, they head to the kitchen and get some more food, though Axel and Demyx tried with all their might to stop Roxas from trying to take a few more boxes of sea-salt ice cream with them, they failed anyway. "We all done in here?" Demyx asks. The other two nod. "Then lets break" they head for the door.

"So we're supposed to be having some type of movie night thing?" Larxene's voice asks. "Trouble ahoy!" Demyx starts to freak out. "Lets just go through the lounge" Axel points to the other door. They scurry out that door and down the hall until they finally reach the lounge. "Why don't we just teleport?" Demyx asks. "There's no time for that!" Roxas smacks him. "Careful who you're smacking Roxy!" Axel smacks him back. "Calm down, Axel" Demyx smacks him. "I didn't do anything!" Axel smacks him back. "He's just telling you to stop!" Roxas smacks Axel. "Then why don't you!" Axel smacks him. "Leave Roxy alone!" Demyx smacks him. And just to move this smack attack story along, voices come from down the hall.

"So Xemnas told us to wait in here?" Xigbar asks. "He did say we were gonna watch a movie" Saix shrugs. "This is it! Abandon ship!" Axel cries and starts running around in circles. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" Roxas smacks him. "He's only freaking out Roxy" Demyx smacks him ba-You know what? How bout the Smack Attacks stop, you guys find a place to hide, and let the story go on before something I call the End of the Fanfic comes! Axel stops running around in circles and instead grabs his two buddies and runs into a different room in the lounge and shuts the door.

"Why do we even have this room?" Roxas asks as he looks around a humongo white room with a humongo Organization symbol in the middle of it. "Storage I guess" Demyx looks at how far away the ceiling is. "Looks like we're gonna be in here a while" Axel sighs as he puts his ear to the door. "Really?" Roxas walks back over and puts his ear to the door. "I'd like to first thank you all for coming. I know you really hate to put up with all the chores and crap that I give you. Let me just be the first to say, I hate you guys so much you make my eyes itch" Xemnas announces now that everybody is in the lounge. Xaldin puts down his 'Xemnas rearranged is Mansex' sign. "Anyways, just for putting up with all that and not having to hear anybody complain to me about anything, we're gonna have a little reward night. I ordered pizza and got a few movies" he points to the T.V.

"What about us?" Demyx starts to tear up after putting his ear to the door. "Hey, what about the other three?" Zexion asks. "Yeah, they should've had some say in this. They have to do more work and put up with these bodies too" Xigbar points out. "I actually decided to give them a bigger reward than this cause they acutally heard what I said when deciding on who should go. And I guess you two can join them since you actually care about your teammates instead of going weapon and element on them" Xemnas smiles. "Thank you, X Z" Axel sighs in happiness.

Roxas looks through the keyhole and sees that Xemnas actually has a pile of movies. "You have got to be kidding me" he groans. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for a long time" Axel takes his head away from the door. "Maybe now would be a good time to teleport?" Demyx suggests. "That's a no go. With Xemnas this close, he'd sense our chibi little auras and go mad on our butts thinking that we never even went anywhere, just stayed in this room the whole time" Axel shakes his head. "Then we're doomed!" Demyx falls to his knees. "This is the end" Roxas walks over to him and then collapses on the ground. Axel just stares at them in confusion. "Might as well join the party" he walks over and jumps on top of them.

Will they get out of the trio ever get out of the closet? Will Xemnas find them and if he does, what will happen to their chibi little butts? And will they ever get to finish their mission? I'm asking you questions, you have to answer them! Just kidding...To be continued!!!


	11. Random Brick

"We _finally_ made it!" Sora sighs happily as they hover over a save point. "Yes, yes we did. And without dying from the meteor field" Riku rubs his temples, pretending not to notice the broken window, boulder shaped dents, and flashing red light. "Hey, they looked like tiny specks of dirt from a far view" Sora points. "Oh, c'mon Riku! They don't look that big, Riku! Up Riku up! You got any candy Riku? We shouldn't have gone in there Rik-BLAH!" Riku impersonates what Sora said earlier. "At least we came out safe!" Sora pats his friend's back. "Yeah, but now I hate my name. I might just change it or something, or better yet, I'll kill myself" Riku twitches madly. "But...But I can't be the sky if you're not my land, Riku! Sora starts tearing up. "Okay that's it!" Riku takes out his Way to the Dawn and starts trying to stab himself with it, but luckily Sora's there to try to make him stop. Now _that's _friendship!

Chapter 11: Random Brick

They jump off the ship and parachute down to the save point in the Alley to Between, actually Riku is the one who parachutes down while Sora cowered in the ship because he couldn't find his parachute. "Just jump already!" he calls up. "That's just a rush to the ground! I want a jump that's slow and delightful!" Sora calls. "Then take some happy pills or hit your head! C'mon, I wanna see you do a flip!" Riku sighs. "I WANT YOU TO CATCH ME!" Sora yells at the highest part of his chibi lungs. "Calm down. Here" Riku looks around the area and finds a mattress behind a trashcan and plops it out on the ground. "There, that'll cushion your fall" he calls up. "How do I know it's safe?" Sora asks, raising an eyebrow. "Fine Sora! I'll check in it! Just make me do everything!" Riku complains as he cuts open the mattress. "K, what do we got here? Couple of 100 munny bills; thank you I'll be keeping these, some CDs; ooh Hikki's and some others, I'll be keeping these too, a Whee system; that's odd, but mine now, some torcher spikes, yikes, and last but not least, the whole series set of Detergent (It should be obvious what anime is being parodied!), very nice and now mine" he puts them in the basket from the same place he got his pants along with a few balloons tied to the basket. "Coming your way" Riku lets it go.

"ALL OF THIS WAS IN THAT MATTRESS!" Sora catches the basket. "Believe it!" Riku calls up. "So is it safe to jump now?" Sora hangs onto the door. "Yes Sora, it's safe to jump" Riku calls, obviously annoyed. And so, Sora jumps as graceful as a gazelle, as swift as a fish, as excitedly as a suicide person. For a minute, Riku believes Sora...Has totally lost it. Unfortunately on his way down, Sora gets hit by a sea gull and instead pummels down like a rock. "I gotcha! I gotcha!" Riku opens up his arms as Sora plummets towards the mattress area. Unfortunately for him again, Sora crashes in the trashcans waaaaaay left of the save point. "Fine, don't believe me. That's the last time I offer my catching services to you" Riku crosses his arms. "I _TOLD _you! The birds!" Sora gets up. "Hey, at least you got down. Now lets go already!" Riku starts heading to the city. "Wait for MEEEEEE!" Sora scurries behind.

"Riku wait!" Sora calls. "What now? Walking to scary for ya?" Riku asks. "Yes! There are Shadows everywhere!" Sora whines as the Shadows start popping up. "Really? I never noticed" Riku says sarcastically. "How can you not notice!" Sora flails his arms as the Shadows start jumping on him. "Maybe it's because I've been chiomping everyone that starts to pop up" Riku rolls his eyes. "Help me!" Sora waves his hands as the Shadows dog pile on him. "Great" Riku summons his Way to the Dawn. He slices up all the Shadows, including some parts of Sora's clothes. "There, you're fine. All hail me, now lets go" Riku takes his hand and leads them up to the castle.

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Sora asks. "Easy, we climb up the side, jump off the towers, shimmy down the vents and we're in" Riku explains his noneasyinanywaytypeofway plan. "That sounds haaaaaaaard" Sora groans. No DUH! "Well going in through the front is smart if you're an idiot!" Riku points to the pathway of light. "Then lets go!" Sora starts walking, but Riku grabs his hoodie and pulls him down. "I've got a reputation!" he kicks Sora in the place where the sun _refuses_ to shine. "GOOD GOLY OH MIGHTY" a voice cries out in distress...and maybe a little anger. The duo turn back to see...Cloud dragging a flat box in one hand and his Buster Sword on his back, riding on a tricycle. "Hi dad!" Sora waves. Cloud finally gets up the hill and stops. "Do you have ANY idea of what I've gone through to-" "Don't care!" Riku takes the box and kicks the trike down the hill. "The hell was that for?" Sora watches as Cloud falls all the back down the hill. "Our way in" Riku puts a hat with a pizza on it on Sora's head and puts a long red and white trenchcoat like thing on himself, from the same place he gets his pants!

-In the HQ- "Soda! Soda! Soda!" Zexion twitches madly while everybody watches him like he's crazy. "Calm down ma-" "SODA!" he cuts Marluxia off. To Xemnas' relief the doorbell rings. Seeing how high the knob is once he gets to the door, he summons a Sorcerer to open it for him. "Strife's Dice Pizza" Riku says, trying to keep his legs steady around Sora's neck who's holding him up under the coat. "Thanks" Xemnas takes and pays for it, not even asking why that person is tall, wobbly, or if he's even seen the person before somewhere. "A quarter? You know it's Sunday right?" Riku complains. "Well in the case, God bless you my son" Xemnas turns back around and slaps the guy's hand. "Can I at least use your bathroom?" Riku asks. "Fine. Down the hall, pass the lounge" Xemnas points. Riku nods and Sora walks in like he's a drunkie. "Asking would be like getting a lecture" Xemnas shakes his head as he closes the door. "Was that the pizza?" Larxene sits up from the couch, only to get hit in the face with it as Xemnas walks back over.

"Told ya my plan would work" Riku jumps off Sora's shoulder once they make it to the bathroom, out of the clear. "Potty!" Sora runs in and slams the door. "Oh my!" Riku bangs his head on the wall. Since they were chibi, it was going to be a little difficult to potty at their size. -Later- "The culprit could be anybody in any room, but since everybody is down watching a movie, we'll get a chance to check their rooms" Riku explains after going through all the sneaking and shimmying around. "So who's room do we got to first?" Sora asks. "Lets try Demyx's. That guy is pretty suspicous" Riku says as they start scurrying. This chapter must be going a little fast.

"Dude...Demyx lives like a rich person!" Sora flails his arms, noticing the floor is clear and there's water under it, complete with a sea floor and some fishies. "Told ya he was suspicous" Riku walks in. "And rich!" Sora looks around when..."GAGAPUHGA!" a geyser bursts in front of him. "Geysers too? Like he needs all of this!" Riku yells. "Wanna try the drawers?" Sora asks as he walks over to them. "It'd be nice to see if he's a man or not, try the top drawers" Riku directs. So Sora uses the drawers below as steps and reaches the top. "He's a man!" Sora calls as he looks at the boxers. "Where else?" he calls down. "I'm gonna check the closet" Riku scurries over to it as Sora hops down. "Coats, oh my" Riku says sarcastically since the coat thing isn't anything new. They check a few more places before coming to the conclusion that he's innocent. "How bout the bed?" Sora walks over to it. "You know how the bed's gonna be right?" Riku uncovers it to reveal a soft plastic cover. "Water bed!" Sora cheers. "Or death bed! Look" Riku points to the dead fish bones and human skeleton floating in it. Slowly, they cover the bed up and very slowly, walk out the door.

"How can he sleep when there's a dead body in his bed?" Sora asks as they run down the hall. "That's not our mystery to solve! Lets check in this room" Riku opens a random door. Inside..."ISN'T THIS A LITTLE DANGEROUS?" Sora yells, looking at the floor. It's clear like Demyx's, only there's lava under it. "The guy can explode, don't think that this is dangerous enough for him" Riku drags him in. "I guess Demyx and Axel copied each other with the room ideas" Sora says as they stop at a geyser whole. "Do you think this shoots lava?" Sora asks. "Nah, this room would be on fire if it did" Riku looks closer at it..."OH MY GOSH! THAT FRIGGIN HURT!" which wasn't the best idea because the gesyser acutally shoots fire. "Are you okay?" Sora asks as Riku falls backwards against the closet door. "No" he starts to tear up.

"I'll check the dresser and bed real quick, then we can leave" Sora pats a crying Riku on the shoulder. AwWwW! So he runs over to the dresser and raids it, taking a bag of candy and a boxer for himself. "How do you think the bed is? Lava bed?" Sora scurries over to it. "I highly doubt it" Riku rubs his eyes. Sora undos the cover to find...Just a regular bed, luckily. "Nothing" he covers it again. "Bout 20 minutes here and I've already had enough of it" Riku gets up. "Yeah, plus Xemnas is probably gonna come after us knowing the pizza guy isn't gone yet. "I guess, but my eyes are on fire. Can you lead me to the bathroom so I can wash up and we can leave?" Riku takes hold of Sora's hand since he's now temporarily blind. "Off we go!" Sora pulls him along. "I know I'm gonna regret this" Riku mumbles.

And he should. Sora led him to the elevator and when they stopped on the right floor, Sora forgot to take Riku with him, so Riku got off on the wrong floor and started to bump into everything, and Sora had to search almost all of the floors for him. Also, Sora was pratically dragging him, so he hit everything on the ground including a strip of spikes. "Are we there yet?" Riku groans. Sora slows down to the lounge and looks around for the bathroom. "Yep" Sora drags him into the guys bathroom. So Riku starts washing his face while standing on Sora to reach the sink. "Why am I the one always getting stepped on?" Sora groans. "Because you didn't believe I would catch you. Plus," Riku leans over "driver's license!" he flashes it in his face. "Poo on that!" Sora spits his tongue out. "Deal with it!" Riku jumps on him. "Ugh, so how do we get outta here? We can't take the front or else they'll notice" Sora looks up. "Back exit, 'nough said, now help me get over to the towels" Riku says.

"Alright everybody, bathroom break" Xemnas' voice sighs. "Oh crap!" Riku dries off his face. Sora automatically gets up and starts running around in circles like crazy. "Lets go!" Riku grabs him and drags him out the door. They hurry out to the lounge area and hide behind a vase, just in time to avoid being seen by the stampede of anxious Nobody's. "Well, that should give us some time for the back exit" Riku looks around, only to see Zexion still on one of the couches, bouncy like crazy. "What about him?" Sora asks. "He's too high to notice" Riku rolls his eyes. "So the exit is...where?" Sora asks.

-Inside the empty room- "I'm stuck in this room, sitting on the floor, two guys getting on my nerves" Axel sings. "Goin outta my mind, thinking we're gonna die, they might be a couple of nerds" he finishes. "C'mon Axel. Stop making fun of us" Roxas groans. "I'm bored, what else am I supposed to do?" Axel glances at him laying on top of Demyx. "I'm bored too" Demyx moans. "Riiiight" Axel lays back. "Is this the back exit?" Sora opens the door. The trio get up and the duo walk in. "Huh" Riku raises an eyebrow. "Well this is interesting" Sora looks around. And out of random, a brick falls out of Roxas' pants, which turns all attention to him. "Sorry" he blushes. To be continued!!!

A/N Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, this chapter went pretty fast (And if not, then I am a happy authress). I was a little tired when I made this and had a few more ideas in mind for this chapter like Sora and Riku going into Xemnas' and Xigbar's room, but I spent most of this chapter making up the opening and I guess I didn't have the wakie upie I needed to make it funnier and better. I'm sorry! Just don't eat me! I'll try and make the next one better!


	12. The Encounter and the Skyscraper

"Huh" Riku crosses his arms, not sure what to make of what's in front of him. "Riku" Axel gets up. "Axel" Riku narrows his eyes. "Demyx" "Riku" "Roxas" "Riku" "Sora" "Axel" "Demyx" "Sora" "Sora!" "Roxy!" "Luigi" "I's me! Maaaaario!" "Yuffie" "Materia!" Riku looks around, wondering just where the heck all of the other random voices are coming from. "Ooookay" he looks back to the trio in front of him. "Unlucky XIII" Sora crosses his arms. "But I'm cute aren't I?" Roxas smiles his ULTRA chibi smile of doom! TOO DOOMY TO HANDLE! "YES!" Sora scurries over and jumps onto him, giving him a cuddle attack. "Hey, I got first dibs!" Axel jumps on him. "What about me?" Demyx joins in. And Riku just stands there watching as the three rumble over Roxas. "Hey!" he chiomps his foot. They all stop and look at him, Sora biting Axel's head, Demyx boot in Sora's face, and Axel still kicking Sora's butt somehow. "Roxas is basically Sora and I always have first dibs on Sora so both him and Sora are mine" he points out.

Chapter 12: The Encounter and the Skyscraper

"That's not fair! I found Roxy first!" Axel points to Roxas's chibi little face. "But I found Sora first, in which Roxas has always been mine!" Riku spits his tongue out. "Well, you suck!" Demyx points. "Hey, I'm willing to share them, but can we just stop this for a minute?" Riku sighs. "Fine" the three let go off each other. "I feel so loved" Roxas starts stacking up some more random bricks. "I wanna help!" Sora scurries over. "You do that" Riku rolls his eyes. "So, what're you guys doing here?" Axel asks. "I was just about to ask the same thing" Riku raises an eyebrow. "We're on a mission to find out who did this and why" Demyx jumps in. "Yeah, but we ran into some trouble" Axel starts. "Really now?" Riku smiles, just waiting to hear what's coming next. Axel sighs and crosses his arms. "Our weapons are too big to use, got EXhausted on our way to Castle Oblivion, got the crap scared out of us by our memories, got smacked around by some Heartless, tried to come back here, Roxas got attacked by a chibi Heartless werewolf thing and now he's a puppy, made it back to here to check the others's rooms, almost got caught several times, wanted to leave but almost got caught again and ran into this Space of No Reason, we've been stuck in here for HOURS and DID YOU RUN THAT TRUCK INTO THE SIDE OF MEMORY SKYSCRAPER?" Axel explains and asks really quickly.

"Sounds like a party to me" Riku chuckles. "We had problems too Riku!" Sora calls, waving his chibi shovel as he and Roxas build a brick wall. "Hah! You had problems too?" Demyx points at him. Riku pouts and turns around. "_We _got changed into puppies, strawberries, girls, then we went to Castle Oblivion and got attacked not only by Heartless, but the STAIRS! Then, Sora just had to drive! I was stuck in _his_ soul, _his _body, _and his _pants, over and UNDER for the past 5 minutes! Then, we come here, and what happens? My face gets burned in _your _room!" he points to Axel. "Don't you just love the geyse-" "NO!" Riku yells in his face. "So what do we do now?" Demyx asks. "I don't know about you guys, but me and Sora are high-tailing it out of here" Riku spits his tongue out. "WHAAAA?" Sora drops a bunch of bricks on his foot. Everybody stares at him, waiting for a response to which he just stares at the pile, not even blinking.

"Like I said, we're leaving, you guys got your own problems" Riku walks over to Sora. He grabs his friend's hands and pulls him out of the pile like he was nothing! "Lets go" he drags him along, only to feel some weight on him. "Whaaaaaaaat?" he looks down to Sora's feet to see Roxas clutching to Sora's ankles. "No!" Riku points. Roxas tightens his grip and threatens to cry. "Fine" Riku rolls his eyes. But then, Axel grabs Roxas's ankles. "WHY?" Riku yells. Axel pokes at Roxas's cheeks. "You wanna come, to poke his butt?" Riku raises an eyebrow. "Sure, why not" Axel smiles nervously. "Fi-" but then Demyx grabs Axel's ankles. "Oh COME ON! I don't even know you!" Riku almost blows a vessel. "Cookie?" Demyx holds one up. "Fine! You can all come! Just don't get in our way!" Riku shouts. "We're after the same thing, how can we get in the way?" Axel asks. "Sora can explain how" Riku heads for the door.

"Are you crazy? We can't go out there! Xemnas and the others are-" "Trying to take a leak, but by the way they're all chibi, it'll take a while" Riku stops Demyx. "But Zexion's still out there!" Roxas points to the couch, only to see he's not there. "Maybe he went to try and take a leak" Axel says as they walk out. "Hold on" Sora stops them all and points to the ceiling. "He was up there this whole time?" Demyx whispers. "Guess that soda wore him out" Riku shrugs. Zexion is sleeping and hanging off the ceiling, cause that's what soda does to you. "Told ya he was a vampire" Axel smirks at Roxas, who starts to tear up from getting scared. "Lets just go before everybody else comes back" Riku leads them to the door.

"YAAAAAAY! We're free!" Demyx yells for the whole world to ignore. "Yeah, but we're still not done" Roxas pats his shoulder. "I know" Demyx turns all gloomy. "Well, where were you guys about to head to?" Sora asks as they head into the city. "You know, I was in that room so long, I forgot" Axel sighs. "We were going to Twilight Town, remember?" Roxas shakes him. "Oh yeah, I would've remembered if somebody hadn't eaten all the SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!" he yells. "Hey man...they're good" Roxas points. "You're going on a diet" Demyx shakes his head. "NOOOOOOO!" Roxas falls to his knees. "Don't worry, I hear paopus are sweet" Axel tries to contain his evil laughter. "Reeeaaallly sweeeeeet" Sora smiles really, really, really, big. "He wants to be together forever with himself" Riku rolls his eyes. "Riku!" Sora smacks him. "I know you didn't just do that" Riku turns to him, his dark aura emitting off of him. "Nope" Sora shakes his head nervously. And so, they walk aaaaalllll the way to Memory Skyscraper. "You know, I think I remember what happened here" Riku looks around.

"Tell us the story" Sora lays down with the other three as Riku sweatdrops. -Flashback time- Riku is sitting at the top of Memory Skyscraper, eating some chili and watching some shows on the big T.V.s when a screeching noise breaks the sound barrier. 'Oh my gosh! What took him?' Riku crawls over to the edge of the building and looks down to see a truck spinning around wildly, hitting every Heartless that pops up. "Yep, that's definitely Sora's Nobody" Riku sighs. -In the truck- "Stop this crazy thing!" Roxas keeps pulling the wheel to the left. "Just can't find a decent parking space around here!" he looks around at the spinning lights for some empty space until..."Ah!" Riku holds on for dear life onto the building as something huge shakes it. He looks down to see the truck in the left side (from his view) of the Skyscraper. "Oh my gosh. Xemnas is going to KILL me" Roxas searches frantically around the truck until he finally finds a bucket.

"He must be blowing chunks by now" Riku looks at the imaginary watch on his wrist. And he's right! He's blowing all kinds of chunks into the bucket for about 5 minutes. Gasping for breath, he sets the bucket in the seat next to him. Bad idea. The tires on the left explode and the truck falls to the left. Unfortunately for poor Roxy, his bucket is oddly thrown at him and he gets covered in his own eww! As he looks over himself, the truck falls onto the right tires, and Roxy is slammed against the right window with his bucket following. "It's not fair!" Roxas starts to sniff. He climbs his way to the left side and kicks open the door and gets out. "Now I'll never meet Sora!" he starts to cry and head back towards the Castle until he looks up and notices it's starting to rain. "Well, this should clean off most of the stuff" he tries to make a smile, but being covered in your on eww isn't anything to smile about. Just as most of the eww gets washed/rained off a Roxas, the Neoshadows pop up for revenge! "Oh crap" he tries not to look behind him.

"Oh, he's in deep shit now" Riku watches happily, opening some crackers for his chili. "It's not fair!" Roxas growls as he kills the things like crazy. Riku watches as Roxas goes on a killing spree, only to hear him crying not too long after the start of the fight. "Well, better go help him out" Riku gets up to put on his blindfold, only to forget he set the bowl on his lap. "NOOOOOO!" he reaches out to it, not that it would come back up there anyways. And so, the chili dropped like crazy and onto the Roxas's head. "Who's up there-Hot! Hot! Hot!" Roxas runs up the building to attack whoever dropped the heat bomb on him, the bowl blocking his view. "My chili!" Riku jumps off the building. "And that's what happened" Riku crosses his arms, smiling. "So it was you! Xemnas got all mad at me and had me locked in the white room for a week!" Axel tries not to cry at the cutey face Roxas is making. "I dunno Riku, I remember something different" Roxas is finally able to make Axel faint. "How would you know? I crushed you so hard, you forgot everything" Riku raises an eyebrow. "Because, everything's coming back to me...the true" Roxas smiles. "That chili must've broke part of your brain" Riku shakes his head in shame.

-Flashback time again!- Roxas is strutting along the path to the dark city. "Gosh, I'd really hate to leave Axel alone in there" he sighs as he looks back at the Castle. "But, he'll manage" he shrugs and keeps walking. -In the Castle- "WHYYYYYYYYYY!" Axel is cuddled up in his bed, squeezing the life out of his Roxas plushie, crying his eyes out. "I've got a looooooooooong way to go" Roxas looks at how far he has to go. "Well, at least it can't get any worse" he smiles. Just then, it begins to rain. "Why the hell does this keep happening to me!" he yells up to the sky. He keeps walking, trying to stay calm about the rain messing up the coat he just dry cleaned. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the Neoshadows attacked! "Oh, come on! I just wanna see Sora and this is the crap put up against me!" he takes out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. At the top of Memory Skyscraper, Riku's taking a nap, cuddling a Sora plushie. He rolls over to the edge of building and accidentally lets go of the plushie.

"Go away!" Roxas jumps back to the stairs of the Skyscraper. Just then, the plushie falls onto his head with a soft THUD! "Heeeeeeey! This is pretty cute!" he takes it off his head. Just as that was all going on, Riku wakes up and panically looks around for his cuddle buddy. He gets up and looks over the edge to see Roxas holding onto the plushie and clutches his hands. "That's MY plushie!" he yells down. Roxas looks up and spits his tongue out. "Mine now" he smiles. "Give it!" Riku growls. "No!" Roxas puts it in his pocket. "Well then come on with the come on!" Riku signals him to come up. Roxas looks behind him to see the Neoshadows coming at him. "Alright then!" he doesn't hesitate to run up the building, slicing any that get in his way. "MY PLUSHIE!" Riku jumps off the building, not even giving jumping off the building a second thought. "Take this!" Roxas throws up his Oblivion (Ho, that sounds nasty!). Riku, unfortunately, gets hit with in the eye, but that doesn't stop him with his type of anger. "You dumbass!" Riku says as they pass each other on the T.V. screen.

Luckily for the both of them, they drop and land on their feet, scaring the Neoshadows away. "Now then" Riku catches the Oblivion after it bounces off his head. "En garde!" they jump back. They clash their blades a bunch until they lock with each other, Roxas knocking Riku down like it didn't even hurt. "Why? Why do you have the Keyblade? Only cool guys have them!" Riku demands. "Shut up!" Roxas slashes him, but Riku punches him back. "Gosh man! THAT FRIGGIN HURT!" Roxas holds his head as he blacks out. "I'm sooooo good" Riku walks over. He holds up the Oblivion and brings it down (Cover your eyes!) next to Roxas's head. "Still a fool" Riku shakes his head in shame, until he notices Roxas getting up and grabbing hold of the Keyblade and wacking him! But luckily, Riku jumped back in time to shoot a dark aura at him, but Roxas, with his coolness deflects it and starts wacking at Riku. Riku jumps away and lands somewhere using a small parachute.

"What was that all about?" Riku yells. "I'm a veddyveddy sneaky. Now quit fooling around" Roxas smiles. "What's wrong Sora? Scared I'll whip that hair off ya? Spikes are overrated" Riku calls. "What? First you diss my shoes and now my hai-" but Roxy stops short, confused by what he's saying. "Yep, I was right. With that chunk of stupidity, you really are his Nobody" Riku crosses his arms. "Well, quit talking about him that way! I'm myself! And at least I look as cute as him!" Roxas flashes the plushie at him. "Gimme it back!" Riku yells in some almost demonic voice. "Stawp scaring me!" Roxas summons his Keys again and tries to slash at Riku. He's finally able to hit Riku in the side. "Oh, my, GOSH! What is up with you?" Riku yells. "It's my plushie now!" Roxas spits his tongue out. "Fine then, you leave me no choice" Riku takes off the blindfold. "Wow, you're eyes look just like Axel's" Roxas gazes at his mint eyes. "Time to get my secret weapon" Riku runs off in some other direction.

"Hah! I win!" Roxas takes out the plushie and begins to cuddle it. Suddenly from where Riku ran off, there's some bloody murder yell and the sound of some type of motor turning on. "What's he doing?" Roxas steps back until..."RUN FOOL, RUN!" Riku, in Ansem's form, comes driving back into the area with a truck. "WHY?" Roxas yells up to him. Ansem looks through his pocket and tapes something on the windowshield. "Drivers license!" he puts the truck in drive. "NOOOOOO!" Roxas holds the plushie tighter as Riku threatenly runs him down, crashing into a couple of buildings. Roxas runs over to the right side of the Skyscraper and tries to hide behind one of the gargoyles on the side, but that doesn't stop Riku. "Heeeeeeeeere's Ansem!" he crashes the truck inches away from the gargoyle. "Hah!" Roxas points, only to be hit in the head with a book as Ansem gets out with his guardian behind him. "Bloody murder! Bloody murder!" Roxas flails his arms when the guardian suddenly picks him up and starts tickling him in the tummy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Roxas cries through his laughter, dropping his Keys. This keeps on until Roxas, deprived of air, falls unconcious. "That's _my _plushie" Ansem takes the plushie from his coat sleeve. "But you can have this" he slides a Riku plushie into his sleeve. "That's what REALLY happened" Roxas finishes. "Either way, I still got in trouble!" Axel pouts. "Wait Riku, you were wearing a blindfold that whole time, how could see what you were doing?" Sora raises an eyebrow. "Hello? Transparent" Riku takes it out of his pocket and waves it in the air. "And you are one big liar" Riku looks to Roxas. "You're the liar!" Roxas points. "So who's telling the truth?" Demyx asks. "Actually, Riku's telling the truth. I don't know how to drive" Roxas tears up. "It's easy! All you need is a drive bar and say "Drive Power!" Sora gets up and accidentally Drives. "NOOOOOO!" Riku runs behind Axel. "What's he doing?" Axel raises an eyebrow. Unfortunately, he gets sucked into the body of stupidity. To be continued!


	13. Riku's Stressed and Nobody's Helping

"Oh my gosh!" Roxas gasps at the being in front of him. "I warned him and what happened? This! This horrible hallucination!" Riku points at what's in front of them. "So this is what you get when you give him a drive bar" Demyx raises an eyebrow. "What's this power rising within me?" Sora's voice doubles with Axel's. He slowly gets up all possessed style, keeping his head down. "Sora?" Roxas steps forward. Sora twitches his arms and breathes all heavy. "If you're done now, I'm leaving" Riku starts to head towards the group of buildings. "I CAN BEAT YOU THERE!" Sora yells and starts running towards the building, then stops at the exit. "I WIN!" he yells. "Of course, Valor lets him run at super caffienated speeds" Riku sighs as he looks towards the glowing red Sora, running around in circles.

Chapter 13: Riku's Stressed and Nobody's Helping

"So that's Valor?" Roxas watches as Sora gets on the ground and starts to turn in circles on his side. "Yep, it's like he gets hyped up on more sugar and caffiene a human can take and goes crazy" Riku crosses his arms. "So what do we do with him?" Demyx asks. "Just let him be stupid and hopefully fate'll run its coarse" Riku shrugs. "But what about Axel!" Roxas flails his arms. "I'm right here Roxy!" Sora sits up for a few seconds and waves, but then gets back down on his side and continues his work. "He's in his own little world now" Riku starts heading towards the exit with the others. "C'MON GUYS! HURRY UP!" Sora yells as he feet away from the group once they've started on their way. "Sora shut UP!" Riku throws his Way to the Dawn at him. Sora shoots to the side right before it hits him. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta-" "Shove it up your ass?" Riku growls with a demonic glow in his eyes. "RUN AWAAAAAAAY!" Sora starts running away with his caffienated speed. "Oh, great Riku! Now he's getting even further!" Roxas points at where Sora ran off.

"You wanna go join him, be my guest" Riku rubs his temples. "Well-" "Don't leave me with him, Roxy! I heard Riku rips out peoples hearts and sucks there blood!" Demyx grabs onto Roxas's coat. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about the heart part" he shrugs. "I do NOT! What kind of sicko does that!" Riku looks over at him while secretly sliding a water bottle filled with "kool-aid" in his back pocket. "HeeeeeEEEEEEY, RIKU!" Sora comes running back. "Are you finally ready to calm down or what?" Riku asks. "CAN I HAVE YOUR PANTS?" he asks. "What's wrong with your jumpsuit?" Roxas asks. "I tripped and FELL in a puddle" he turns around and shows them the big blotch of wetness on his butt. "Looks like you wet yourself" Demyx raises an eyebrow. Sora just stands there and stares for a while before grabbing Riku's pants and yanking them off. "SORA YOU IDIOT!" Riku yells. "Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread MAN!" he runs around the corner and starts to strip.

"This is all your fault" Riku points at Roxas. "Can we just go!" Roxas growls with his eyes all glowing. "Riiiight" Demyx says as Roxas starts dragging him along. "LOOKIE WHAT I CAN DO!" Sora comes around swinging Riku's pants around his head by the leg sleeve. "Sora, should my pants rip, may every bone in your body break and your tongue swell to the size of a football" Riku growls like crazy. "Wha?" Sora accidentally stops, the pants ripping in the middle, one half still in Sora's hands, the other half flinging off into a puddle. "Oooooooooooh" Roxas points. "Uh oh" Demyx hides behind Roxas. Riku just stands there and stares at first, then heads toward the save point. "You don't think he's mad do you?" Roxas asks. All is quiet until..."RUN SORA! RUN!!" Riku comes back with the Gummi Ship, steering it towards Sora's defenseless body. "WAIT RIKU! CAN'T WE WORK THIS OUT!" Sora starts running with the others. "Never mess with my pants!" Riku cries. He keeps chasing him around, breaking and/or damaging every building in the way until Riku lands the ship on Sora, the sounds of bones crushing and groaning coming from under it.

"Yeesh, Riku. Anger management needed?" Roxas walks over. "I don't have a problem! Sora's the one with the problem! He RIPPED MY PANTS!" Riku points to the ship. "You guys need some therapy" Demyx gets up. "I'm SORRY Riku! I'm sorry!" Sora says through muffled words as he begins to cry. "Then you can buy me some new pants" Riku crosses his arms. "Okay" Sora's sniffing can be heard. He slowly squeezes out from under the ship and shimmy's out until his body slips out and he tumbles towards Memory SkyScraper. "That looks too cute" Roxas starts following after him. Demyx glances at Riku who gives him the glary glary creepy eye. "Don't you leave me here!" Demyx scurries after him. Just as Sora comes to a stop, he changes back to normal and Axel tumbles and stops next to Sora. "Yay Axel!" Roxas starts scurrying over. "What the hell was all THAT?" Axel rubs his head. "The power of Driving!" Sora smiles.

"I feel like I'm about to have a hangover" Axel gets up, nauscious and not about to show any mercy to whoever stands within chucking distance. "See what stupidity and sweets can do?" Riku walks over. "Yeah and it ain't fun-What the HELL!" Axel looks down at himself and then turns to Sora. "Heeeeeey, something's missing" Sora gets up pats himself over. "BLAH!" Axel yells for all the worlds to here. "What's wrong?" Roxas asks. "I'm wearing his BOXERS!" Axel shudders. "So that's why I sort a feel naked!" Sora smiles. "Now that's just disgusting" Demyx rubs his temples. "Go behind there and switch SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Riku points to the side of Memory SkyScraper. "What's wrong, Riku? Too sexy for you to handle?" Axel rubs against his shoulder and winks (Yes! Yes he is!). Riku automatically throws up to the side, making Axel cry. "I think you're cool!" Roxas flails his arms. And just like that, Axel gets all better and drags Sora to the SkyScraper. "Ew, that's what I get for eating one of Sora's drive bars. Too much stress after eating those and it's like salmon coming back up stream" Riku wipes his mouth with a tissue. The remaining two sweatdrop.

-Finally on the Gummi Ship- "Woooooooah! I've never been on a spaceship before!" Roxas looks out the window. "Course you have. Remember that spaceship ride in the game room of the Castle?" Axel asks as he flips through a magazine. -Flashback time- Axel slides Roxas into a toy spaceship ride and slides the quarter in. "Why am I doing this again?" he asks. "Cause I like my milk shaken until it's dark! Enjoy it!" Axel points at him, then smiles at the glass bottle of milk strapped to the bottom of the ship starting to mix with the chocolate syrup. Yeeeeeaaaaaah. "Axel loves his chocolate milk" Demyx points at him. "Yes I do" he smiles all cutesy. "I didn't need to hear that" Riku tries to concentrate on driving. "Why can't I drive?" Axel throws his magazine to the floor. "Drivers license!" Riku flashes it in his face. "How old are you again?" Demyx asks. "A sweet 16!" he answers. "Yeah, and I'm 18 in a half! Give me the wheel" Axel gets up and pushes Riku's chair out of the way.

"WAIIIIIIIIIT!" Sora cries. Everybody looks at him. "Do you even know how to drive this ship?" he asks. "Driving a ship is like driving a car. Now where's first gear again?" Axel looks for the thing. "When was the last time you drove a car?" Roxas starts to panic. "About 3 years ago" Axel pulls a random lever. The red light starts blinking and the siren goes off as the ship automtically plummets in a random direction. "Oops" Axel sweatdrops. "The next lever! THE NEXT LEVER!" Sora screams. Axel pulls the "next lever" only to have the ship go into lightspeed. The ship glows all lightly like and starts to heat up. Sora, Demyx, Roxas, and Riku slam to the back of the ship, Sora actually flying into the bathroom. "Huh" Axel looks at the switches again. "Just let me drive!" Riku yells. "No! I can do this!" Axel looks for the fabled "Next Lever." He pulls another random one and the ship slows down, but heats up.

"Holy crap! Who turned up the heat?" Roxas falls to the ground and starts fanning himself. "Axel and his big haired stupidity" Riku growls. "Hey, you're just a whimp! I feel fine!" Axel turns around and points at him. "In a hot ship, this toilet feels fiiiiiiiiine!" Sora calls, enjoying his nasty self as the Roxas and Riku sweatdrop. "Ah, that feels good" Roxas smiles as he and Riku enjoy the feel of their sweatdrops cooling their heads off. "I dunno why you guys are complaining either" Demyx smiles as he has some water swirl around his body. "See, at least some _real people_ are enjoying it!" Axel turns back around. Riku crawls to the control panel, actually dragging his legs behind him. He reaches up and pushes a button, the air condition finally coming on. "Oh wow that's better" Roxas smiles. "Guess I won't need this any more" Demyx sighs as he makes his water disappear. "Who turned on the cool? My butt's freezing in this water!" Sora calls. "Than get out of the toilet!" Riku calls. "And you!" he turns back to an innocent looking Axel. "Look what turning up the heat has done to me!" Riku gets up and flips up his shirt. A giant red mark is spread out on his torso from crawling on the floor, spreading down into his pants. "Well maybe you shouldn't tan so much" Axel suggests and gets out of the chair. Riku twitches his eye and starts to foam at the mouth. "Drive us, oh swami!" he sits down next to Demyx.

So Riku is actually given the chance to save them from an early death by driving. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx play cards, while Sora looks around at their cards and cheats for all three of them. Finally, Twilight Town shows up as it does look in the menu of KH2, a train falling off its tracks and plummeting into nowhere in particular. "Am I gonna guess this is where our suspect is supposed to be?" Riku asks. "Yes!" Sora points his fingers. "Really now? Shouldn't we have guessed the culprit could be hiding somewhere else? Like another world?" Riku asks. "No, cause I said so!" Axel points at him. The ship gets closer to where they beam down to the save point, but suddenly stops. "Riku, what's going on?" Roxas slowly asks. Riku's shoulders go up and down while he makes little whimpering sounds. "Everybody back up very slowly, and he won't see us" Axel whispers. They all start to back up towards the door out of the cockpit when Riku suddenly bangs his fists on the controls.

"This is it! Abandon ship!" Sora runs at the window, but bounces off and slams to the ground. "THE STUPID SHIP IS OUTTA FREAKIN GAS!" Riku yells. 'So that's what I forgot to do before we left the islands' Sora thinks in his unconcious mind. "You can't be serious!" Roxas tries not to believe it. "Can he get anymore serious is the question?" Axel crosses his arms. "Shut up you friggin red haired child rapist! This is all your fault! If you hadn't had messed with the controls...!" Riku screams at Axel, making him break down. "This ship should be gas free" Demyx smiles. "Shut up you stupid wuss who couldn't even win a fight from an old lady!" Riku points at him and Demyx breaks down. "So now what do we do?" Sora regains conciousness. "We kill ourselves. Who's up first?" Riku turns around with the Way to the Dawn in his hands. Suddenly, out of complete nowheresville, the giant potato meteor slams into their ship which hurls them further away into space. Sora is screaming his head off while bouncing around the ship, Axel dug his chakrams into the ground to hold onto them for dear life, Roxas is on Axel's back, also hanging on for dear life, Demyx is trying to throw up in a bucket, and Riku's trying to find out whether to deal with the randomness that just happened, or kill himself right now.

The ship finally stops some miles away from Twilight Town, but not close enough to get there. "Is everybody okay?" Roxas gets up. "Ow, my spleen" Sora holds his _head. _"My back!" Axel rolls Roxas off of him. "My gosh" Riku sinks his face into his palms. "My lunch!" Demyx starts to cry. "I'll take that as a yes" Roxas cringes. "Where are we Riku?" Sora gets up and walks over to him. "You wanna know? You wanna know where we are, Sora? We're dead! That's where we are! Dead!" Riku points. "You have no idea what that feels like" Axel rolls his eyes. "C'mon Riku, ya just gotta look on the positive side" Sora smiles. "You said that when my back is broken and I had to get surgery you idiot" Riku glares at him. "C'mon! This isn't the end of the world!" Sora huggles him. "Course it's not, you beat that world already" Roxas rolls his eyes. "Sora, since when do you become such a positive prophet? You were just screaming abandoned ship not too long ago" Demyx asks. "I did what now?" Sora looks back at him. "Don't try to reason with him Demyx. He doesn't have the IQ for it" Axel shakes his head. "C'mon guys! We can make the best of things!" Sora flails his arms happily. Isn't that a lie.

-Later- Sora's words did not help anybody. Roxas was on the ground, groaning in boredom. Axel was lighting his hand on fire, then flaming off. Demyx was controlling the water in the toilet cause he had nothing better to do. Riku was counting the stars. Sora was counting the hairs on his head. "Hey Axel" Roxas looks over to him. "Yeah little buddy?" Axel looked back at him. "I'm huuuuungry" he closes his eyes. AND SO IT BEGINS! "Hey Riku, you guys got any food here?" Axel looks over to Riku. "We did, but Sora ate all of it" he points to Sora. "I just wanted a snack" Sora shrugs nervously. "What lead you to cleaning out an entire fridge?" Demyx asks. "I was still hungry!" Sora whines. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into one odd chapter of a fanfic?" Roxas mumbles to himself.

-Even more later- "Day 13. We've been stuck floating in this stupid ship for the past couple, no, several days now! There's no food so we have to survive on Demyx to give us water. Unfortunately, it sucks. It doesn't have any flavor or fizz to it! How do people survive without soda? I mean really now! I woke up this morning to find Roxas chewing on my arm while he was sleeping and Sora was licking my face. Just what the hell do they dream about? Riku's been just as serious and angry as always. He's trying to devise a plan to get out of here, but none has come up so far. ...Why am I alive anyway?" -Axel.

That's right! They've been stuck in the ship for 13 friggin days. No food, no sanity, just crap! "Happy button! Happy button!" Sora crawls over to the controls in hallucination. He presses a big blue button before falling to the ground. "Chip n' Dale here!" a squeeky voice calls. Everybody gets up at the sound of the outside world. "WHAT THE...?" Riku starts. "You mean to tell us we could've contacted help at anytime!" Roxas starts to twitch. "Hey Chippy-" "We need some help ASAP!" Riku stomps on Sora as he talks to the chipmunks. "Roger that" Dale salutes. "So, let me get this straight. You have two little furballs as your macanics?" Axel crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "You got a -Woah!- problem with that you -Aiiiie!-" Dale asks. "Nope!" Axel puts his hands up defensively. They talk about how they're going to reach the potato hit ship and then bleep out.

"Hey, you three" Riku turns to Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. "Can't you guys teleport?" Riku asks. "Heeeeey, you're right!" Demyx jumps. "Then get us outta here" Riku demands. "It's not that easy you know! Our powers have become chibi too" Axel huffs. "I DON'T CARE, JUST GET US OUTTA HERE!" Riku yells in some demonic voice. "Pleaaaaaase?" Sora gives a mega puppy dog pout. MEGA CHEESY DOOM! "Oh, okay" Axel opens a portal and crawls through. The other four follow and the portal closes after them, just as a giant baked potato crashes into their ship and the heat from it touches the area where the gas tank is and explodes the ship.

A/N: Ooooh my gosh! I was finally able to update! All this school work, exhaustion, and what not got in the way so I had to delay. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good, I'm still tired. ;


	14. Cream to Soothe the Savage Chibi

In the quiet town of Twilight Town, everything was quiet. A little boy and girl were playing hopscotch...When a black hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked them in! On the _other_ side of town, at the Station, another black hole appeared and a spikey haired moron crawled out. "HOLE-E CRAP! Just what the hell was that?" Sora rolls onto the pavement. "THAT was an extremely long writer's block" Riku rolls next to him. "Who just farted in my face!" Axel pouted as he crawls out. "Axel, if I remember, weren't you the first to crawl through?" Roxas crawls out and sits next to him. "He was. How'd we get mix u-" I DIDN'T REMEMBER! The five chibis tremble in fear at the mighty imaginary voice. Ha, I win. "Can we just get on with it?" Axel yells. "But first we have to get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Roxas points to nowhere in particular. "Oh no" Axel winces.

Chapter 14: Cream to Soothe the Savage Chibi

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream? Since when do we have time for that? That stuff's not even ice cream, it's a FRIGGIN POPSICLE!" Riku gets up and dusts himself off. "To you it's just ice cream, but to him, it's like an everyday need" Demyx starts to tremble. "That actually sounds pretty good right now" Sora smiles, making Roxas smile, making the sun smile, making a rock smile before it randomly explodes. "What the hell..." Axel raises an eyebrow.

"We can get ice cream after we find the person who did this to us and beat them like we just don't care" Riku stomps his foot. "Gotta have my cream!" Sora points. "And if he's gotta have it, I gotta have it too" Roxas pokes Sora's tummy. "FINE! OK, FINE! We'll go get your stupid ice cream. But after we do, you two better SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Riku growls. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay...Ice cream!" Sora jumps up and down with Roxas. "Look what you've done" Axel shakes his head. "Give me one good reason not to kill you" Riku glares at him, making Axel back up.

And so, they walked down the streets. Sora and Roxas skipping along, Demyx and Axel walking normally, and Riku walking with his chibi fists balled up and close to stomping. And everybody they walk by stare at them like the circus came to town and coughed up some of the performers they decided to desert. As they were weirding along, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were walking by, minding their own business. "Hey guys!" Sora waves to them. "What the hell man? You got stuck like this too?" Hayner asks. "Yep! We're gonna got get some ice cream!" Sora calls back. "Why the hell are you getting ice cream! You should be taking care of this!" Olette screams. "What's her deal?" Demyx asks. "Probably the same deal as Rik-" Axel is cut off by Riku kicking him in the shins. "Hi guys!" Roxas waves. "Who's that again?" Pence asks. Roxas automatically starts to break down. "See, I knew coming here was a bad idea" Riku crosses his arms.

"It's okay, Roxas. We'll get you some ice cream and make you feel better" Sora pats the head of the crying Roxas. Suddenly, Riku walks up next to him, raises his hand AND...pats his head too. "I couldn't resist" he mumbles. "Riku loves me!" Roxas automatically collapses onto Riku, wrapping his arms around his waists. "You must be outta your mind!" Riku shimmies out and runs down the street. "Since he didn't wack you, he must like you a lot" Sora smiles. "I seriously doubt he does" Demyx looks to the side nervously. -Bout 5 minutes later- The group finally ends up at the candy store. Riku knocks Sora down, then Demyx, then Axel and climbs to the top to reach the counter. "Two Sea-Salts please" he asks. The dude pulls out a jar full of sea-salt and takes to grains out with a tweezer. "That'll be 8.95" puts his hand out. Riku frowns, pulls the Way to the Dawn out and cuts the dude's wrist. "I meant two Sea-Salt Ice Creams" he puts the Key away. "We're all out of those! Half of them were stolen yesterday and the rest vanished today!" the dude holds his bleeding wrist.

"Stolen?" Roxas begins to tear up. "Now Roxy, don't cry" Axel tries to stop the unstoppable from happening. "But, I want ice cream" Roxas' voice gets all high. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Riku screams and jumps down. "Deal withit!" he points. Roxas automatically goes from teary teary saddy sad, to pissed off like there's not friggin tomorrow. "HOW ABOUT YOU DEAL WITH IT YOU FRIGGIN POOR EXCUSE FOR A BEST FRIEND!" he yells in Riku's face. "Good Lord" Riku twitches. "See, look what you've unleashed! You've unleashed hell upon our lives! This is how he gets when he doesn't have ice cream!" Axel points. "He's a loose-cannon gone insane!" Demyx hides behinds Axel. Sora just watches Roxas twitch like mad and slowly begins to inch away. "WE ARE GOING TO FIND MY ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW!" Roxas bursts out, making Sora fall over in surprise.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Riku crosses his arms. "WE JUST WILL! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT BLEACH HEAD?!" Roxas grabs the collar of Riku's shirt. "It's pure platinum, it's not bleached at all" Riku holds his head and starts to tear up. "We are going to search like our lives depend on it! Now lets haul ass!" Roxas shouts before marching off. "See, this is exactly, EX-actly why I want to get him on a diet" Axel sighs. "You would know what a diet is wouldn't you. Look how skinny you are! You're friggin anorexic!" Sora points at Axel's figure. "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful!" Axel brushes his hair back. "I will even though you're not" Riku spits his tongue out.

"I don't see any asses hauling!" Roxas yells from a few yards away. "Let's just do what he says before he gets even more pissed" Demyx comes from behind Axel. "Why haven't any of you called an ambulance!" the dude from behind the counter screams before dying of blood loss. "Sweets for the taking!" Sora points and manages to jump behind the counter to the bundles of sweets. And so, they start to look all over town.

The first place they decided to stop was the Station even though they had just come from there, but Roxas thought it would be a good idea for some twisted reason to go back there and check. "Where are we gonna find ice cream here?" Demyx asks as they walk in. Automatically, Roxas jumps into one of the trashcans and the others watch in disbelief. "See Sora, how come everytime we're next to a trashcan, you don't do that?" Riku turns to Sora who starts to pout. "Gone off the deep end already" Axel shakes his head in shame. "AHA!" the little chibi climbs up to the rims, holding a small piece o' something.

"And that would be?" Demyx asks while raising an eyebrow. "An ice cream stick" he points to it. "Anything else...?" Axel put his little arms out to the side. "It was at the bottom of the can. Approximately bought at 2:30 yesterday. The buyer paid 5 munny. _And _it's still moist" he points to the naked popsicle stick in his hand. The others stare in astonishment and awkward silence while somebody gets dragged into the ticket booth behind them. "Are you like the hidden smart side of Sora or something?" Riku asks as he points to his brainless friend. "There's gotta be more clues. Lets go look some more" Roxas throws the stick away and starts to walk. "Where else could we possible check?" Axel rolls his eyes. Where else indeed! They take the tram that rhymes with ham that's good on a sandwich to Sunset Terrace. Roxas scurries down the stairs and over to an apartment building, looking up at the window. "Here? Why here?" Riku asks as he and the others catch up, Sora sitting down behind them. Roxas didn't answer, only stare...

When he suddenly throws Oblivion at the window, breaking it. "What the hell man!? I'm already in trouble for stealing from those chests that are always laying around! You trying to get me in trouble?" Axel yells as he stares in shock at the window. "We're going up there!" Roxas points to the window. "I'm not sure if I want a felony for breaking and entering" Demyx nervously smiles and sweatdrops, but has to agree to go, seeing Roxas' evil eye. He starts backing up before darting at the wall, jumping on two fake trees that just so happened to be there and running up the wall to the window Deep Dive style. "C'mon!" he waves down to them. "He makes it look so easy" Riku twitches. "Why not just fly?" Sora asks cause he hasn't talked in a while. "Easy for you to say, your hair defies gravity. Infact, you defy all laws of physics!" Axel points to the spiked chibi. "But that's the fun part!" he smiles.

He suddenly floats off the ground, still in his sitting position and into the window. "C'mon guys!" he waves down. "Did that...make any sense?" Riku twitches some more. "I don't even get what happened, but I'm officially spooked" Demyx rubs his temples. "This shouldn't be a surprise, yet it is" Axel raises an eyebrow.

After doing who knows what to get into the building, the group starts to raid the rooms. Roxas begins tearing things up, Axel raids the dressers quite happily, Sora looks in the trashcans, and Demyx looks everywhere else in the building. Riku was doing about the same thing as Demyx, only better. "Nothing!" Roxas throws down some pillows he ripped up. "We are so going to get arrested. I can just hear them telling me to remain silent and how I'll be locked up forever in the big house" Demyx shrinks into one of the corners. "The big house? At least you go somewhere when you get arrested. I always get sent to jail" Sora crosses his arms and pouts. Riku shakes his head and narrows his eyes before hitting Sora with a book. "Lets go to the next house!" Roxas gets onto the windowsil via books. "Next house?" the others say in unison. Roxas jumps out and the others attempt to follow, but all fall and neckbreaking force. But they live so das okay.

And so, they go on a house raiding spree, raiding almost every house they come to and leaving a trail of mess and destruction behind for you-I mean, the homeowners to clean up...and some food is stolen too. They even stopped by Yen Sid's castle when he wasn't around and raided his place while trying out a couple of spells. Lets just say a certain brunette had been turned into a dog and wouldn't stop licking Riku or trying to whiz in the room and a certain red head had been turned into a pancake which Sora kept trying to eat. Yep, the police were on the lookout for these criminal "masterminds" but they couldn't really reach the peddles in their squad cars, so they just sat in the car until they felt like going out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH" Roxas screams as they were in the middle Market Street. "See, he's even more piss-" "CHOOOO!" Roxas finishes sneezing. "'Scuse me. There's only two more places we need to check" he looks towards the gigantic hole in the wall that seems to be there for no reason. "Oh gosh, why?" Riku rubs his temples. Yes! They entered the woods, the only place not torn down for construction...yet. They look around at the crazy glowing animal eyes, Demyx and Axel reliving the night Roxas got bitten by the chibi werewolf heartless, for even in the woods' spread out trees and flat walls impossible to pass to more of the woods, there were more crazy animals. "The mansion, great" Sora complains as they walk up to the front door. "I hate this place! There's too many unicorns and pegasuses here! You can't even go into the backyard!" Axel also complains as he points to the back door. "Shut up and look!" Roxas starts to scavenge around when suddenly several Dusks pop up around Riku and Sora. "Easy guys, they're with us" Demyx waves his arms. The Dusks, obviously heartbroken (hahhahhahaha!) and discouraged (HAHAHAHAHA!) left in a small poof.

They climb their way up the stairs of horrors and Roxas kicks down the door into the White Room. "ASYLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Sora screams as he holds his head and freaks out upon entering the room. "What the hell's his problem?!" Axel covers his ears. "This is just how he gets around completely white rooms. His dad sent him to an asylum once and every time he sees a white room, he thinks he's back in the wacky shack" Riku rolls his eyes and sighs in deserving shame. "Sora! It's alright! This isn't an asylum! If it was, I wouldn't be here!" he yells so Sora can hear him. "Actually Riku, I always thought you'd end up..." Sora automatically stops and rolls his eyes nervously before Riku bites his head. "Bi'm nawt cwaby!" Riku growls as Sora runs around with an angry chibi biting his head. "Should we help him?" Demyx turns to Axel. "...Naw. One usually needs more help than the other in this situation, and I can't really tell which" the fire chibi shook his head.

Roxas starts scavenger hunting around the room, pushing his face against the floor, wall, and ceiling for the scent of sea-salt. Demyx and Axel start to look around at the pictures while Riku slowly knaws on Sora's skull while Sora's still freaking out and crying. Axel stops at one of the drawings and smirks. "Hey, look at this!" he points as he looks over to Riku and Sora. Riku finally stops his cannibalism and walks over to see a horrible drawing of him and Sora. "What the hell!?" he explodes over the picture of him supposedly on top of Sora in a sexy fashion. "When did that ever happened!?" he grabs Sora and thrusts his face to the picture. "Maybe it was that time you got drunk" Sora his able to use his chibi hands to push himself away far enough to see the drawn love show. "Psh, don't know what you're talking about. I never get drunk" he drops Sora and crosses his arms while strutting away. "And just why are you on top!" Sora calls after him. "Check out this one!" Demyx points. As Roxas detours around the picture, Sora, Axel and Riku scurry over to see a very detailed picture of Riku and Sora tonguing like they just don't care. "Good Lord!" Riku holds his head. "Oh Riku! I never knew you were such a dog!" Sora giggles as he covers half his face with his chibi hand in a sort of "Come get me" type of way. Riku kicks him over.

Demyx and Axel laugh like there's no tomorrow...and there not might be if Roxas doesn't find his ice cream. "Oh yeah! Well," Riku scurries around the room of pictures and stops at one, "look at his you wise guys!" he points, letting them see his evil smirk of sweet cupcakey revenge. BWAHAHAHAHA! The other two gulp as they slowly walked over, Sora following, and a piece of the ceiling dropping where they were once standing as Roxas decides to take his search even furthuer by going into the ceiling. "What the -Woah!-!?" Axel bursts out, nearly killing his poor chibi voicebox. "BWAAAAH!" Demyx twitches like mad. "Are you having a seizure?" Sora shakes Demyx back and forth as he twitches even madder. Angrier!

The picture is a very detailed pic of Axel and Demyx trying on some of Larxene's bras and undies. And it just so happens they appear to be drunk, Axel tonguing Xaldin, Demyx tonguing Lexaeus. "No, no, NO! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!" Axel rips it off the wall and burns it, then jumps all over the ashes. "Now look who's the drunk!" Riku points and laughs along with Sora. The other two chibis piss up and start to chase them around the room. Both Riku and Sora split up around the room, Axel after Riku, Demyx after Sora. Then it'd switch up! Axel chasing Sora, Demyx chasing Riku. Again! Demyx chasing Axel, Sora after Riku. AGAIN! Axel chasing Demyx, Riku chasing Sora yeaaaaaaah. They finally got back to chasing right after a while.

Riku gracefully jumps over the table. Sora, Axel, and Demyx, unfortunately, were under the table at the wrong time, because the chandelier crashed down and smashed on top of all of them, Roxas in the little bowl part. "I SMELL ICE CREAM!" he yells and jumps off the table. "Good for you Roxy" Axel said from below the bowl of glass. He was sandwiched!...between some mayonaised Demyx on top of him, the lettuce Sora below him with the breaded table under him, the bread of glass ontop of Demyx, and the little olive that sticks out on the toothpick, Roxy. "So where is it?" Riku asks. "I'll show you! C'mon guys!" Roxas darts out of the room. "Oh, my back" Demyx rolls the chandelier off. "Ow, something's sticking into my butt-AAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm being raped!" Sora starts to freak out as he remembers Axel's on top of him. "You are not! Just shut up!" Axel yells, his face flushing with blush as red as his hair.

-A few more minutes later- The others are finally able to follow Roxas to the other door across the hall. "Here?" Riku points to the door. Roxas nods. "Okay then" Riku reaches for the doorknob...when suddenly ROXAS PULLS OUT A CROWBAR AND STARTS MURDERING THE DOOR! He smashes it into little pieces as the others watch in horror. Sora covers his eyes, Demyx and Axel hold each other, and Riku nearly whizzes himself, but he's too cool to do that, so he doesn't, but the pet rock next to him does! Once the door is mangled into little pieces, Roxas starts to knaw at the door parts left behind and spits them out. Then he does the unthinkable and curls up into a little ball and rolls at top speed into the room and down the stairs, leaving the others in shock and silence. "...Holy crap..."Axel breaks the silence. Sora starts to cry for the door as Demyx comforts him and Riku tries to stay the sane one. "A tree! A tree gave it's life for that door! That door was just starting out!" Sora sobs as he points to the remains. Axel takes out some candlesticks and they decide to have a candlelight vigil for the door. What the hell...?

ANYways, they finally get back on track and go into the room. "Anything he can do, I can do better!" Sora automatically recovers from the door thing. He sits down, lifts his chibi legs, and uses his hands to drag his butt across the room to the stairs where he automatically kills his butt thumping down all the stairs. "Riiiight" Axel says as they look at him laying on his back when a sudden explosin comes from under him. "MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!" he jumps up and goes down the next set of stairs. Again! they get back on track. As they get close to the bottom of the stairs to the computer room, they can hear deep, stressed breathing. "Axel!" Demyx cuddles Axel's arm. "Riku!" Sora jumps into Riku's chibi arms, that automatically drop him down the stairs. At the bottom, Roxas is foaming at the mouth as he twitches at the person in the computer chair. "It's...IT'S" Axel starts. -Dramatic chipmunk move- Ansem the Wise!

"I knew it!" Roxas points and then starts to maul at the chibi man. "So you took the Sea Salt my Roxy so very desires!" Axel points as the others get ready to...do whatever. "Yes. _And? _What're you gonna do about it?" he spits his tongue out as he tries to fend off Roxy. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" Roxas yells to the top of his lungs and, in a dark aura, transforms into his little chibi werewolfy form and starts to maul some more. "What the hell, guys?!" Riku turns around to Axel and Demyx. "It's a long story" Axel sighs. "I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Ansem cries. "Really now?" Riku walks over with the other three. "How come?" Sora asks, trying to look serious, but that's not really possible. "I...I..." the blonde man starts. "You what!?" Riku stomps his foot. "I...ate them" he finishes. It is now, that the chibis notice how fat the chibi man was. "Eww, you look like a fat hippie with a beer belly!" Sora pretends to vomit. "Why'd ya do it man? Why man" Axel asks.

"I'm downsized for Pete's sake (Sora: Nobody wants that dude around, trust me). I can't reach my stove or fridge door! What else was I supposed to do? Plus, you guys owe me! I gave my life to save your asses!" he gets up as Roxy slides off. "That does sorta make me wonder..." Riku puts a chibi hand to his cuddly face. "You should be dead!" he points at Ansem. "And you should be in hell!" he also points to Axel and Demyx. "Now that's just mean" Demyx pouts. "I'm already in hell" Axel rolls his eyes. "And you should be in Sora!" Riku points to the chibi werewolf and Sora. Sora pretends to howl and Roxas playfully tackles him. "Anyways, I didn't take all of them. I only took what I could carry" Ansem dusts himself off. "Then who took the rest?" Riku steps forward. "Who do you think?" Ansem gives him the look of "srsly." Riku slams the computer chair against his face. "NObody, gives me, that look" he points in Ansem's smacked face.

Roxas automatically sits up in realization and then speeds back up the stairs. "Oh gosh, not again" Demyx winces. Upstairs, the cries and screams of two front doors rings in through the hallway.

-Later- At the Usual Spot, the trio of weird people are sitting down and eating some sea salt ICE CREAM! Dun Dun DUN! Boxes upon boxes of the stuff behind them. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and growling approaching perk them up to look towards the entrance, just in time to see...

"HAND OVER THE ICE CREAM AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" Riku comes in with the Way to Dawn, Axel with a mini flamethrower, Demyx with a water gun, and Sora with some Sock'em Boppers. Roxas jumps out in front and gets down on all fours to fight. "What the hell dudes? Just what the hell?" Riku looks around in disgust. "Our weapons are too biiiiig!" Demyx whines. "This is what we were fighting with after Chapter 8 ended. We seriously couldn't find any other weapons that we could hold" Axel explains all (Go back and review!). Riku sighs in annoyance, "Anways, hand em over!" Riku demands again. "Never!" the other three get in battle ready positions. "They can't be serious" Sora shakes his head. "You don't look serious!" Demyx squirts him. Sock'em Boppers, pleeeaaase! And so the battle ensues! Axel and Demyx try to take down Olette by burning her hair and trying to drown her, Sora and Roxas giving Pence a beat/clawdown, and Riku and Hayner battling one on one, Struggle bat to Keyblade.

After a while, it's pretty obvious who's winning. Axel and Demyx were able to burn off all of Olette's hair and making her drink so much water, she wet herself before passing out for no reason. There wasn't really anything left of Pence from what Sora and (mostly) Roxas did. Riku cut off the Struggle bat...and then Hayner's hair...and then his-"HAH!" Riku threw him back, obviously going to die because I said so. "Well this was entirely gruesome and unnecessary" Axel looks around at the beating they all brought down. Roxas runs over to the boxes and jumps into them, knocking all of them down. The others walk over as he shuffled through the boxes. "Okay there Roxy boxy?" Axel asks as he put his hands on his hips. Suddenly..."ICE CREAM!" Roxas pops out with five popsicle sticks in his hands and stars in his eyes, completely back to normal.

"Finally! Now I can be the boss again" Riku sighs in relief. "Greaaaat" Demyx sighs in despair. "I'm boss-ay!" Riku spits his tongue out in a cute and sexy way. So they all start eating the ice cream, all happily and what not when suddenly!...A man in a green suit jumps down in the middle of all of them. "Aha! The feast," he takes all except Roxas' ice cream, "is mine!" he says triumphantly as Roxas still licks his ice cream. "YOIKS!...And away" the man says before running out the gate of the Spot. The others look at the gate with a look of "What the hell?" on their faces. To be continued!

A/N Whew! It's been a while since I last updated! I've just been through so much crap during the school year, I almost never had time to work on this! But I got out on the 15th of May, so das okay. Sorry if my stuff isn't top notch or as good as it used to be. I still feel a little rusty (Ew?) I'm sorry I haven't been updating a whole lot, but I'll try to do it more now that I have some time! Until the next chappy! P.S. Save the polar bears!


	15. Organization XIII'ateer Shopping

MWHAHAHAHAHA, crickets. But maaaaaan, what a wait! All these months this has been rotting in my computer. Well no more! Did I ever mention I don't own KH or any of it's characters? I don't. I'm also gonna try to make this chapter in a new format so it doesn't look so long and scary. Also let it be known I don't own Raisin Bran Crunch, Beano, or Snuggies.

* * *

"Okidy dokes. Now what?" Axel asked as they sat on Sunset Hill, watching the sun...set like it always does every single day!

Roxas was munching on Sea-Salt Ice Cream with Sora, Demyx was trying to regain the ability of strumming his sitar, and Riku was rolling around on the ground, relieving stress. Yep, they never found the Robin Hood dude, and never really tried to. It didn't make enough sense for them to go after. They were basically at a lost because they didn't know what to do next and really had nothing planned.

"Lets see;" Riku stopped rolling and sat up "our ship was lost by the flaming potato, your powers are so chibi you're basically useless, Sora and Roxas are getting high off of sugar, do we really have anything else to do?" he finished listing off the things that have completely ruined their day.

Roxas finished another popsicle and stood up. "There's gotta be a way to get us back to where we're supposed to be going. This doesn't make sense that the person who did this to us isn't here" he put his hands on his chin.

"I hate trying to figure things out like this! Lets just go ask that guy!" Sora pointed a chibi finger to a person...over there. He wore a purple and black tank top like shirt and white shorts and shoes that matched his top and his purple headphones. He also had spiked hair and a bundle of attitude problems.

"You!" Axel pointed at him. The guy stopped and looked over to him. "Get your ass over here!"

The boy pointed to his chest in question. "No, I was pointing to the tree next to you! Of course I'm talking about you!" Axel shouted his chibi head off. Mumbling, the guy walks over and stared at them. You got your three guys in black coats that must obviously be part of some type of cult, the guy with the spiky hair and the crown necklace that must make him feel like he's actually proud, and the dude with the shirt underneath his vest that shows his belly button. In between sexy and stupidity.

"What?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"What do we do now?" Axel groaned, hanging his head in question.

The boy shrugged like he didn't care...cause he didn't. "Go -beep- yourselves."

The others gasped at his obscenity. How could he! Because this is my story and I say so!

"Bah! This makes me wonder what the others are doing back home" Roxas sighed as he stuck one of his Popsicle sticks into Sora's hair. It was true that they really hadn't been home in several days and wondering about what other people with their chibi bodies were doing seemed like a good thing.

"I don't!" Sora said happily, not noticing the Popsicle stick sticking out of his hair like a horn.

"And I really don't either, so go ahead; do tell us the story about what's going on 'Oh swamis'" Riku sat up between Sora and Roxas. Axel took his seat next to Roxas with Demyx next him and Demyx next to Sora and Neku getting kidnapped by the moving bag all the way down the hill.

* * *

Then there was the other side of this tale. The other chibi side. One that told a story of ships and shoes and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings!

"Oh kill me now" Xemnas sighed as he tried to hold a pencil in his hand. ACCESS DENIED! The pencil may have been small, but not good enough for his hands to grasp so it slipped out of his little chibi fingers. A chibi head slammed onto his desk, obviously frustrated and about to pop. This chibi deal was getting annoying. To sit up in his chair, he had to stack up some books and had to crawl on top of the desk just to reach for things. What the hell were Roxas and the other two doing?

He lifted his head at the sound of whimpering outside of the door. It sounded like the struggle of a small animal, trying to jump at its favorite food...either that or one of his members.

"Who is it?" he called as he put his "work" aside to his desk. The whimpers continued for a few more seconds before the door finally swung open and a chibi body collapsed on the floor. Xemnas crawled onto the desk and looked down to see who was exhausting out on his floor.

"Zexion?" he raised a silver eyebrow as the second youngest member gathered himself up and stood before his leader.

"Good morning, Xemnas" the dark-haired boy panted as he looked up to his Superior, though he didn't look too superior crawled onto the desk like that. More like a lion, rawr.

"It's not like you to come in without acknowledging yourself first" Xemnas settled himself back onto his stack-of-books chair.

"I _did _let you know I was coming in! Two and a half hours ago!" Number VI flailed his arm tiredly.

"You mean you were reaching for the door knob the whole time?" his leader turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes" the boy nodded sadly and puckered his lip as his eyes filled with tears. Xemnas twitched; uh oh, chibi cuteness power. Roxas was gonna have some competition.

"Uh...so, what did you come in here for?" Xemnas tried to tear his eyes away from the hugemongously cute ones looking at him, but they were just too damn distracting!

"Are we still going to the store like you had planned?" Zexion asked.

"Oh crap" the leader shlumped back into his chair. He had totally forgotten he had scheduled that day to be a day to go to the store. But how could he? He had marked it on the calendar glued to his desk, he had it on his computer, cellphone, HE EVEN STAPLED IT TO LEXAEUS FOR PETE SAKE! But then again the steroids that guy took must've killed the pain instantly.

"Ew, I really don't want to go now. Especially like this" he gestured to his chibi form.

"Well we don't have to sir, but we'll have to go eventually to get some stuff to help us while we're like this" Zexion walked over and sat down in front of his desk. Why the floor? There was nowhere else he could sit or reach.

"Oh crap. You're right" Xemnas suddenly had a stroke of panic.

"So do we go sir?"

"Yes, yes we do I guess. Might as well call a meeting; I'm not doing this shit alone" he sighed heavily.

"Superior!" Zexion looked at him in terror at his curse.

"I'm chibi! I do what I want!" And that he did. That he did.

-A few minutes later- The room of white with towering white thrones stood empty in the depths of the Castle That Never Was, at least until Xemnas plopped into his seat from a small corridor of darkness. He had forgotten how chibi his powers had become and thought it was a good idea to use a corridor to get to the room. That _was _the only way to get to the room.

"Why does my life have to suck?" he sighed sadly. Cause it does. A few seconds later, everybody else was plopping to their seats like bricks.

"Somewhat glad you guys could make i-" "Okay, to start off with, I'm missing two of my bras! _Two!_ Anybody want to explain that, Vexen!" Larxene cut him off and glared at the old man one seat away from her.

"I did not take the-" "Yeah, sure you didn't. Pervert" she crossed her chibi arms and looked away from the disgrace.

"Now people, lets not get ugly" Xemnas tries to keep his cool.

"With Xaldin here, its way too late for that" Luxord snickered to Xaldin sitting right next to him and glaring at him evily.

"Listen up you bastards!" Xemnas finally got the chibi guts to get things under control. The room fell silent just for him and he finally got the chance to speak.

"We're going grocery shopping" "WHAT?!" for a full 3 seconds before the cries of the others came blaring at him.

"How the hell do you think we're going to go like this?"

"We're too small to do anything!"

"I still can't reach the toilet! It's embarrassing!"

"Well in that case we better buy a litter box for Marluxia"

"Stop making fun of me Xigbar, it's not funny!"

"I already can't stand the way Luxord looks at me when he wants something"

"Aren't I cute?"

"No, just uglier than before!"

"Well it's no lie that we do need some more food here"

"Why don't we just go out to eat instead. Like Waffle House!"

"No way. Everybody's drunk at Waffle House. They actually have pictures of the food for all those who are too drunk to remember what a waffle looks like"

"Then Luxord should be right at home there"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH already dammit!" Xemnas slammed his chibi fists down on the chair arms as hard and as high as he could reach them. The room fell silent once again so that Xemnas could spea-

"We're going to the damn store and if you don't like it then come to my room later and I'll shove a chair up your ass!" And so it was said.

*~'~'*

"Are we all set people?" Xemnas scurried over and up into the bus with a stack of books. In the seats like a couple of preschoolers were his Organization XIII'ateers, sitting all pouty and upset like a couple of little kids.

"Good, and I hope you all brought your wallets cause I'm not paying for this crap alone" he smiled sarcastically sweet. Everybody else mumbled their lies, complaints, and hate for each other.

"Alright then. Xigbar, you get to drive" he set the books on the driver's seat. He already knew they were too small to see over the steering wheel so he had brought some books just in case.

"Yes!" the pirate looking man scurried out of his seat and down the isle to the driver's. He jumped up onto the stack and latched on his seat belt when he noticed a _fatal _problem. "Hey, Xemnas, I can't reach the gas peda-"

"Gosh dammit!" his leader had another anger attack to which everybody was supposed to evacuate the bus, but they didn't. Why? Xemnas was in front of the only reachable way out.

"Oh well, too bad. Looks like we'll just have to sta-" "Not so fast woman!" he stopped Larxene from leaving the bus. "There are ways to reach a gas pedal even with bodies like these" he smiled mischievously, making her feel surprisingly uncomfortable. He was a-cooking up something.

-A few minutes later- "Alright then Xigbar, here are the keys" Xemnas tossed his keys up to Xigbar and scurried to the seat behind him. "Are the both of you comfortable down there?" he took his seat and smiled nastily at the other two below his Number 2. "NO!" Larxene screamed as she angrily sat on her knees with her hands on the gas pedal. "Why'd I have to be dragged into this?" Marluxia complained as he sat the same way with his hands on the break pedal. "Because I don't trust you" Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Then lets get going!" Xigbar stuck the keys in the ignition and turned on the car.

"You know, I don't feel comfortable doing this" Zexion complained as he sat next to Saix.

"Why ever so Zexion?" his blue-haired berserker/crazy dude looked to him curiously.

"Well for one, we're one of the people here without a seat belt on and Xigbar's got the only one" he started off, pointing it out on his chibi finger. "You've got a point there" Saix nodded in agreement. "Second, it feels like something bad is going to happen" he continued with a second chibi finger. "It always does" Saix pouted as he set his head in his chibi hands and set his elbows on his legs. "And lastly, which this one should've been first," Zexion was about to announce when Xigbar interrupted him with a low "Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaw!" "Xigbar's driving. _Xigbar _is _driving_" he pointed to the driver's seat. Saix just stared at him dumbfounded, which was pretty rare, for a few seconds until it all sunk in, "Oh, cra-"

But Xigbar was already on the road! Swerving, stopping, starting, spinning, the works of a teenager without a permit! Everybody held onto their seats, frightened of a possible impending doom coming their way, but Xigbar wasn't scared. After all, he's crazy.

"Xigbar, don't you think you could drive a little more carefuller?" Xemnas tried to peek from behind his seat but held on for dear life. "WHAAAAT?!" Xigbar made a sudden turn to the left. Vexen flung out of his seat and hit the poor window in the way before he plopped into the seat.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Luxord screamed from his seat as Xigbar made another sharp turn, Xaldin flinging out of his seat.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Just a bus driver on crystal meth, going into town!" he yelled back as he weaved through traffic. Yep, they were now on the natural, everyday road, not in the World That Never Was anymore! "Oh, stop light!" he yelled, taking his hands off the wheel and looking down to the other two. Marluxia pressed down on the pedal with all his might and the bus made a sudden jerky stop. That was all it took to make Lexaeus jut out of his seat and hit the front window.

"Get out of the seat. Get out of the seat. Get out of the seat!" Xemnas scurried out of his own seat and up to Xigbar. "But I was having fun" Xigbar complained and tried to give his best saddy sad face, but Xemnas was having none of it! He took Xigbar's hand, dragged him to the floor, and threw him into his old seat.

"I'm driving now!" Number 1 jumped into the seat, grabbing the steering wheel. "Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better?" Marluxia complained but Xemnas kicked him with his little foot. "If you want to go bald so badly, keep talking" he growled and waited for the light to turn green. It did! Just for him! "Go" he kicked Larxene. She cursed some but pushed down on the pedal anyway regardless if the others had returned to their seats after they were slammed into something.

-Half an hour later- After going through Xemnas' somewhat mediocre driving and weaving through traffic like the cars weren't there, but they _obviously _were!....They were at the grocery store! Well, at least in the grocery store parking lot.

"Parking space, parking space" the silver/gray-haired leader mumbled as he drove slowly through the parking lot looking for a you-know-what.

"Is it really wise to park a bus in a parking lot?" Vexen turned to his equally creepy-looking friend, Xaldin.

"Who's stopping him?" his friend shrugged, not really wanting to go into it.

"Am I dead yet?" Zexion raised his hand.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Xemnas yelled back. "Why're you so mean?" his number 6 started to tear up. All the other chibis around him look at him nervously. Too cute. Must. Resist. Urge. To.

"HUG! It's okay Zexy! I love you!" Lexaeus starts crushing Zexion with his muscular arms. And at that, everybody lost their urge and jumped a seat over or back.

"There's a space" Saix pointed from his seat. Not too far away was a glorious, empty, parking space from heaven. "Finally" Xemnas sighed in relief as he started heading toward it. But not so fast! Another car came around the corner, looking for a fight to the death for the space.

"Stop" he kicked Marluxia. He angrily pressed on the break and started foaming at the mouth. "Grooooooss" Larxene looked away.

Xemnas and the other dude in the other car had a stare down. He tightened his grip on the wheel as did the other guy. "Rev it" he kicked Larxene. "Ouch!" "Don't complain!" she angrily made quick presses on the pedal to make the car go VROOOOM! The other guy did the same, narrowing his eyes as he glanced quickly at the space and then back at Xemnas. Everybody could feel the tension in the air. So tense, a bird exploded outside without warning, a soda machine starts spewing out blood, and a giant peanut was rolling down the road. "What the hell?" Saix stared out the window, horrified and confused. Just what the heck _was _going on out there?

Just then, the opposing car revved up his car so much a cloud of smoke was burning out the back. "He's about to make his move! Go!" Xemnas kicked Larxene again who reluctantly pressed the pedal.

"Here's a good spot!" a happy-go-lucky person in a random car drove up and stole the spot like nothing was happening.

"UGH!" Xemnas got so angry he fell out of his seat, got on his side, and started to do his little running thing on the floor. Everybody else just stared at him. Why? This was somewhat normal when it came to Xemnas being pissed. As for the other guy in the other car, he was so angry that he kept revving up his car until it exploded right into the parking lot.

"Maybe I should take the wheel" Xigbar carefully and fearfully stepped over Xemnas, then happily jumped into the driver's seat. "No!" Xemnas jumped up and shoved him off. "Go!" he kicked Larxene again.

He backed up some before turning to the side and all of a sudden drove on top of one of the parked cars. The others held onto their seats as he continues to drive onto several other cars and finally stopping once he's on the car that took his prized spot.

"Well, that wasn't so bad! Let's go out now!" he had a sudden mood swing and jumped out of his seat once the door was open. Everybody else just stared horrified at their leader, well, all except Larxene and Marluxia who are both pissed, one more than the other.

*~'~'*

"Heeeeeeeey!" Xigbar said once they stepped into the store after their treacherous trek off the bus and through the parking lot as they were seen as points instead of chibis. 15 points to keep that guy's coat black!

"Everybody's all normal sized!" he complained, flailing his arms as they all saw bunches of people normal sized and walking around like nothing had happened.

"What the hell is up with that? I thought whatever happened to us went to them!" Luxord complained, shouting as if they were all spread out when they were in fact right next to each other like a group of boy scouts. "Gosh, shut up!" Larxene pushed his face down.

"It seems that whatever happened to us didn't reach out enough to this world" Saix concurred. "Or maybe whatever happened only affects us" Xemnas dropped his theory like a rock. "Or that too" Saix mumbled.

"Look, lets just get in here, get what we need, and get out of here before we look suspicious" their leader turned and explained to them.

"Look mommy! Those kids are part of a cult!" a little girl pointed at them as she held onto her mother's hand. "Oh no honey. Their not part of a cult! Cult people wear Snuggies!" the mother patted her daughter's head and moved along.

"Cult?" Zexion looked down at his jacket. "Do we really look like children?" Xaldin turned to Vexen. "Apparently so if we did to that little girl" the Chibi Academic inspected his chibi state. "Then we better haul some ass before we're put into daycare! Move out!" Xemnas ordered. "Don't we need a cart first?" Lexaeus stood next to the cart racks. "Good idea Number 5!" Xemnas nodded then scurried over and jumped on Lexaeus' head. He grabbed onto the handle and looked down, "You get to push and pull."

"Can I sit in the kiddie seat?" Zexion waved from the ground.

"NO!"

"Pweeeeeeeease!" he looked up to Xemnas with the most saddy sad face he could put on. "OH, Xemnas! Let him have the seat!" Xigbar squeed at the adorable chibi.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't look at me!" Number 1 finally gave in and allowed Zexion to climb up and settle himself in the kiddie seat. "Now let's get this over with!"

And so they started their journey through what was the grocery store. Yep, from every angle they received odd and confused looks from just about everybody who saw them. They looked like little scouts, working together to get around the store and act grownup.

"I want this cereal!" "Well I want this one!" Xigbar and Marluxia argued over two boxes of cereal.

"Everybody knows Raisin Bran Crunch is awesome" Xigbar proudly held it in front of him.

"Psh, everybody knows Lucky Charms are better!" Marluxia pushed the other box out of the way and flashed his box in front of him.

"Raisin Bran Crunch!"

"Lucky Charms!"

"RAISIN BRAN CRUNCH!"

"LUCKY CHARMS!"

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONES YOU TWO GET! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xemnas yelled from his perch that was on top of Lexaeus' head.

"Then we'll get both!" they both smiled as they tossed both their boxes into the basket. "Oh, good grief" Xemnas mumbled as he laid his head on the handle and Lexaeus pushed along.

"Xemnas, would you happen to know where the meat and poultry aisle are?" Saix looked up to his Superior. Number 1 lifted his head and looked down to probably his only and true friend, "Probably at the back of the store where the dairy is." "I'll be right back" the blue-haired chibi started to make his way to the said place.

"Xemnas, do you know where the fruit is?" Marluxia whined. "Why do you guys keep asking me this stuff like I work here?!" he raised his chibi voice. "Because, you're the leader and you've been here before" the pink-haired chibi flailed his arms. "And that means you can't come here yourself? And just what are you going to do with fruit? You don't usually ask for fruit a whole lot."

"I'm gonna make fruit salad!"

Xemnas smacked his head, "Don't tell me, you've been watching the Jiggles again haven't you?"

"NO! Maybe...You don't care!" Number 11 stuck his tongue out at him. Such childish-ness!

"I still don't get that show. Why would they make a song about fruit salad? And why would kids care about fruit salad?" Larxene stepped into the conversation. "Cause it's yummy and easy to make! Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy" Marluxia actually began to _sing_ the song. "I see you're having a series of strokes. Anyways, I'm going to the you-know-what aisle for some you-know-whats" the supposedly only female member started to scurry-walk her way out of the isle. Where she was going, they had no idea but it was best not to ask. It was a girl thing. The yogurt isle.

"Eh, lets keep moving on before we get arrested" Xemnas pointed forward down the isle as Lexaeus pushed along with the rest of his crew.

"I want to stop by the beer aisle and get some for the road" Luxord called from below.

"That's _fine _Luxord" Xemnas shooed him away.

"Can I stop by the gun isle?" Xigbar waved up. "No, you'll shoot your other eye out" his leader gave him an ACCESS DENIED! "Well...what about the eye wear aisle-" at that, Xemnas burst out laughing. So loud in fact, that people could hear him outside of the store. "And what would you do there?" he calmed down and looked to his Number-not-really-2-in-command. "Look for a new eye patch" the Chibishooter began to pout. "Oh, well go ahead, but to make sure that you don't go to the gun aisle," he looked at his leftover members and found one, "Xaldin, you get to follow Xigbar to the 'eye wear' aisle to make sure he doesn't go looking for bullets." "But sir, I don't want t-" "WELL I DO! And while you're out there, go get yourself some Beano so you stop stinking up the place!" Xemnas pointed down the opposite way. "Alright sir" Xaldin sadly but also furiously followed his partner down the aisle for the "eye wear" section.

"And me sir?" Vexen looked up to him as the only one left not hell bent on getting something. "You!" his leader pointed at him, but paused as he thought for a minute. What could he use or send him out for? Ice cream? Ice? Cream? Bojangles? Or just a new pair of pants?

"I wonder what those other guys would want" Xemnas cupped his chin as he thought about the three he sent out. This was odd however, as he usually didn't think about them cause they were usually in front of him bothering him like everybody else. But they've been gone for a while now and he decided to actually _care. _Odd.

"I'm going to call them up to see what they want" he took out his black and white cellphone that had the Organization crest on the top of the flip part. Fashiony.

* * *

"Hello?" Axel spoke into the phone after his ringtone of "Pardon Me" had distracted him from the rest of the world.

"Axel, this is your Superior speaking" 'Oh crap!' Axel thought. He didn't expect Xemnas to call, especially since he didn't care too much about them. What if he was calling for a status report? They had nothing! A culprit? Well they could always frame Sora and Riku for doing it, but he doubted he would believe him. Pancakes? Hm, that did sound good right now. 'Aw to heck with it!'

"We're screwed" he casually said with no fear in his voice at all. What a man.

"Riiiiight, well the main reason I called is that we're at the grocery store and I was wondering what the three of you might want"

"Really? Then you can get me some Chinese and for the other two..." Axel paused, turning around. Both Roxas and Sora were doing the Paffendorf dance in front of Riku like there was no tomorrow and Demyx was about to join in. "Hey! Spikey and Billy Ray! What do you want from the grocery store?" Axel called. As if being summoned the two made their way over, still doing the Paffendorf dance, making Axel freak out but Riku relieved of at least two Paffendorf freaks.

"I want some Ramune and noodles pwease!" Demyx smiled happily like a kid on candy.

"And I want some Sea-Salt ice cream and ravioli!" Roxas smiled like a kid on crack.

Axel stared at them for a while, still freaked, before turning back to his phone, "Yeah, get them some Ramune, noodles, Sea-Salt ice cream of course, and several cans of ravioli before Roxas explodes over here" he spoke into the phone as loud as he could, hearing the music getting louder the more the two did it.

"Alright then. I'll check back in with you guys later. Maybe...I don't know. Bye!" at that the sound of the Superior's phone flipping shut could be heard.

"Somebody help me!" the redhead shivered now that Sora had also joined the two behind him while Riku was off eating and living the high life.

* * *

Back to the store, but another part of the store! Saix was happily dragging a basket full of all sorts of meat. Beef, chicken, fish, turkey, the works! He was just making his way back to Xemnas when his basket suddenly began to float. It's a witch!

"Well hi there little boy" a plumpish woman in her 40s was holding the basket by its handle with Saix still holding on.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm not a little boy. I'm a man in a small body who would appreciate it if you would please put me down" Saix said firmly, politely, and somewhat understandably.

"Oh ho ho! Such a cute little boy! Trying to act all 'grown up!' My, you're parents must be proud!" she laughed, still not putting the chibi down. The anger meter gained one point.

"But my my! What is a little boy like you doing with all this meat? Are you trying to help your parents go grocery shopping? And speaking of parents, where are yours?" she looked around in search of anybody with possible blue hair, golds eyes, and probably threatening looking as another anger point was added. "No miss, I'm not here with my parents. I'm here with my group and would appreciate it if you would unhand this basket right now" he stated again, a growl in his tone this time.

"Oh well. You can stay with me for the time-being. But I doubt you'll need all this meat. How about we put it all back?" she set him down, finally, but still held onto the basket handle.

"I'm not putting it back. The Organization needs it!" Saix still held a firm grip on the thing.

"Now come on little boy, you don't need all of this. What you need is some milk and some vegetables to grow big and strong!" she smiled even wider while trying to pull the basket away.

"No"

"Come on now"

"No!"

"You know all of this isn't good for you"

"No!"

"Don't be stubborn"

"NO!" and so the tug-of-war went on for a few more seconds when the basket was suddenly torn from Saix's grasp and into the woman's who held it above him so he couldn't reach it if he tried. "Now that's better! Now come on, lets go to the oatmeal aisle!" she started to turn and walk away, but stopped when she noticed Saix wasn't following her. She turned back around only to see the chibi with eyes glowing gold, fangs bared, hair raised, and down on all fours. Thirty points BERSERK MODE ACTIVATED!

He jumped at the woman and tackled her down. Passerbys watched as the rabid chibi was attacking the woman, but didn't bother to help as if this was something that happened daily at the store. Just another day. Finished roughing her up, Saix snatched the basket from her with his teeth and ran off, still on all fours like a crazy man.

*~'~'*

"Braig, why are we here?" Xaldin groaned. "Because Dilan I want to look at the guns!" Xigbar answered, examining the rifle in his hands. Yep, betrayed Xemnas yet again by being in the gun aisle filled with guns, guns, and some human arms!

"But we were supposed to go to the eye wear section"

"And we did! I got a new eyepatch," Xigbar held up his new eyepatch that had a skull and crossbones on it detailed in white glitter, "and you got your Beano stuff. So a quick run by here won't hurt. At least we'll have proof that we did what Xemnas said!" he finished with a huff and continued to examine the oversized weapon in his hands. "Then can you please hurry up? I don't want to get in trouble here" his partner mumbled, looking around for anybody who was watching. Idiot! Everybody was watching!

"Hi there little boy!" and there was a patron now! One of the store's 500 store assistants had somehow materialized out of midair and Xaldin hadn't caught sight of him before. "Uh what?" Xaldin looked up to him confusedly while his partner was still distracted by the gun. Preeeeeciousssss.

"My, what monstrous sideburns you have there little boy. Are you trying to look grown up?" the assistant knelt down to him and rudely touched his face. Indeed his sideburns were...ugh, but no need to touch!

"We're not children and STOP TOUCHING ME!" he slapped the man's hand off, but he thought nothing of it. "Now boys, you know that you aren't allowed to be in this aisle" the assistant made the mistake of snatching away the gun from Xigbar's chibi grasp. Devoid of the firearm in his hand, he came back to the real world and glared at the assistant. How DARE he!

"Give that back!" he flailed his arms like that was going to bring it back, which it didn't!

"Boys your age don't need guns!"

"But I need it to kill things!"

"Sillies! Guns don't kill people!"

"Then what does kill people?" Xigbar asked smartly, hoping to trick the assistant. Sneaky, sneaky!

"Uh...people do! Now how about you boys run alon-" but he was cut off as Xigbar tackled him to the ground and held him up by his collar. "You have five seconds to give me back the gun before I have my Snipers blast the crap out of you" he growled, ready to let all hell break loose while his partner just watched. No use getting involved on a day like today!

"Now now, lets not get all fussy little b-" but he was cut off yet again but not by Xigbar. Oh no, it was a can! A beer can! Struck him in the head and knocked him out. Xigbar and Xaldin both looked down the aisle from where the can had come from. And who was standing there with a grocery cart tipped over him? Nobody but, "Luxord!" they both shouted.

"WHAT?! Who's calling...-hic-...my name?" yep, drunk Luxord, trying to make his way down the aisle but couldn't really get down the aisle since he was trying to push the ground. Whaaa?

"Yeesh man. Drunk already?" the two strolled down the aisle and walked on both sides of the cart. "What do you mean you're not going to let me out?! I've been here for 2 days!" the blond banged on the metal bars as if he were in prison.

"No, you've only been here 15 minutes" Xaldin said curtly.

"Well you know how fast he can get drunk. Just one can. _One can_" Xigbar strained as he grabbed onto the top of the cart and tried to lift it as Xaldin did the same. What's gonna work? TEAM WORK! Wait, no it didn't. It was too heavy for them to flip over. Oh well, they could at least say they tried. "Lets just go find Xemnas" Xigbar sighed, still holding onto the side of the cart so the two of them could slide it along with their drunk hostage.

*~'~'*

"Hmmm" Larxene looked curiously at the choices of yogurt she could choose from. Strawberry, banana creme, berry mousse, oh the choices! "Hmm...Key Lime Pie or Strawberry Banana?" she looked between the two in her hands. Both were good and magically delicious, but the choices! She already had one of every flavor in her basket, but maybe one more couldn't hurt. "I'll get both!" she tossed them both in. Or maybe not. She grasped the handle of the basket and began to move on to finding Xemnas when suddenly an egg hit her smack dab in the middle of her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Dead chicken stuff on you!" a kid pointed and laughed at the prank he had just pulled. Epic and also suicidal. Lightning began to spark across the floor and flicker the lights above them as Larxene got a teeny weensy bit pissed. Yet the kid continued to laugh and point like nothing was going on when some kunai covered in electricity struck him down. Do I smell barbecue? Practically everybody in the store did! Time to head to the barbecue sauce aisle!

Yep, the boy laid nearly motionless on the ground except for the reoccurring twitches of being electrocuted. "You're an idiot! Thanks for the show!" Larxene wiped the egg off her face and threw it in his before heading the other way.

"Oh, there you are. Thought you might be around here after all that" Xemnas came rolling into the aisle with Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Marluxia with him. "Yeah, I'm done here. Let's go" Larxene dumped her yogurt into the already mountain of groceries in the cart.

*~'~'*

"WHEEEEEE!" Zexion cheered happily as he sat in the mini carousel outside the store. He sat on the pony while Lexaeus sat behind him on the hippopotamus and Xigbar, for no apparent reason, sat on the giant chinchilla. The others, excluding Larxene, were loading the groceries onto the bus. "Why are you even doing that?" Larxene watched them enjoy the ride. "Don't spoil my fun! I haven't done stuff like this since I was a kid. And now, with this chibi body, I can finally enjoy it again!" Zexion laughed as he held onto his pony to keep from slipping off. Oh, boys and their carousels. And lexicons. And tomahawks. And guns, whaaaaaa?

"Alright! We're ready to go!" Xemnas called over as Marluxia closed the luggage department of the bus. "AAAAaaaww" Number 6 pouted once the ride ended and he slipped over the edge to get down. "Don't be sad! Do you want another go around?" Xigbar pulled out a quarter, hypnotized by Zexion's cuteness. "NO MORE RIDES!" Xemnas yelled loud enough for the world to hear. Defeated, they shlumped their way over to the bus.

"Everybody ready?" Xemnas got into the seat and looked back at his team. They nodded when Saix suddenly began looking around. "Guys, where's Luxord?"

Xigbar and Xaldin perked up in their seat and looked at each other. "Thought we forgot something" Xigbar winced.

"WAIT FOR ME!" as if on cue, Luxord came running out of the store, carrying a beer case over his head and the store cops chasing after him. "Oh great" Vexen rubbed his temples. Not again. "Should we go out there and help him?" Saix peeked up from the seat behind Xemnas. Casually, Xemnas slipped the keys into the ignition and set it in Reverse without a word.

Everybody else looked to each other uncomfortably. Were they really just going to leave Luxord there to fend for his own? "Uh...Xemnas" Lexaeus started, but the bus started to jerk forward.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME YOU JERKS! STOP THE BUS!" Luxord had made it up to the door and was following along as Xemnas slowly drove out of the lot.

"Sorry buddy, can't wait around. Beer's not important to me and neither are you" Xemnas called out the window before kicking Larxene. The bus sped up and drove off into the sunset filled with chibis and happiness while one was left behind to get arrested. Happy day!

* * *

"STAAAAAAAWP!" Axel shouted as now Riku had joined the Paffendorf group just to annoy the heck out of him. Heh heh heh, happy day.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, super long chapter! It's the least I could do since I haven't updated in a while. What? May? Frick! Anyways, I did have different plans for this chapter. Originally I had planned a Halloween chapter (cause that's how long I've had it) and I was planning to post on Halloween, but I didn't make it. Then I decided to make a Christmas chapter! I was thinking Sora and Roxas' gang would go back for the holidays and maybe try to make Christmas dinner and all that good stuff. But that didn't make it either as I got a little too hooked on playing Re:CoM. Then it was to be made into a New Year's party type deal, but I didn't have too much of an idea for that one.

So it was plagued to be stuck in my storage until I finally got off my butt and said "I'M GONNA WORK ON THIS PIECE OF PIE!" and so I did. Might be coming to another standstill yet again. Waiting for the story to be updated must be ridiculous so I must ask. Should I just end the story in the next chapter? Continue on with possibly a few more other worlds and maybe build up the suspense, maybe even slip in my original holiday ideas? If no response, then I might just end it in the next chapter. For the latter, you got any requested worlds you'd like them to go to then I might just keep going! Thank you. See ya later!


End file.
